It All Started With Lasagne
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you write a FF where Regina is the chef of a great Restaurant and Emma the most important actress at that time... And she falls in love with Regina through the food. – ineheram
1. Chapter 1

_Can you write a FF where Regina is the chef of a great Restaurant and Emma the most important actress at that time... And she falls in love with Regina through the food. – ineheram_

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma Swan sighs in relief as she rolls over in her luxurious bed. As of 8pm tonight she has officially wrapped her latest movie. No more 4am wake up calls. No more hours in the make-up chair and having her hair done. No more twenty, thirty, forty takes of one scene to get it perfect. Don't get her wrong she loves acting. She always has but every now and then she wants a break.

She started acting at age ten doing bit parts in commercials before landing guest spots in children's TV shows. From that she began doing films and she loved it. She loves the buzz of a film set. Everyone was always moving and had a reason for being there. It is a lot of hard work but for Emma the pay-off is in the end result. What Emma loves about being an actress is that she gets the chance to portray so many different roles. She gets to explore different types of characters and bring them to life for other people to enjoy.

She rolls over in her bed as her stomach grumbles. She has two options. The first is to be lazy and order take-out. The second is to go out to a restaurant and risk the paparazzi catching her attempting to find one. It doesn't matter where she goes out there always seems to be someone trying to snap a photo or ask her a question. When it's the fans she doesn't mind it too much because they ask about her work and appreciate the answers. The paparazzi however seem more interested in her (lack of a) personal life.

So many questions to which Emma has no answers.

That's something her latest film hit home for her. Her latest one was at its core about finding the one. Love is something that has eluded Emma. She's had a few relationships but none that have lasted and it's not exactly easy going on a first date when there are cameras following your every move.

What Emma longs for is a place where she can escape. A place where she can meet someone, get to know them and fall in love without any pressure on her whatsoever. Part of her knows that being so in the public eye is part and parcel of being one of the world's greatest actresses of her time but it doesn't stop her from yearning for longer stretches of peace.

Her stomach growls and she sighs knowing she needs to make a decision. Emma rifles through her collection of take-out menus with a bored sigh before shaking her head. She doesn't feel in the mood for takeaway food today. It's in these moments she wishes she knew how to cook more than toast. She scrapes her hair into a messy bun before wandering over to her closet and plucking out a simple jumper dress to go over her leggings.

Emma has a ton of fancy dresses but she doesn't feel like it today. She's been photographed in her comfortable everyday clothes often enough now that she doesn't feel the pressure to look perfect for the cameras anyway. She's happy with how she looks and for Emma that's what matters. She slips on a pair of heels before grabbing a bag and setting out in search of a decent restaurant.

* * *

Regina Mills hurries around her kitchen. She's a chef at one of the finest restaurants in California which means busy, busy shifts. She loves it though. From her first easy bake oven she has loved cooking and so it was a no brainer when it came to picking a career. In spite of her mother's disapproval she headed straight for culinary school graduating at the top of her class. From there she started working at Midas' Place before working her way up the ranks.

Now she's head chef and running the team. Regina has to work from around 6pm until the early hours of the morning but for her it's worth it. Food has always provided her comfort and solace and so she loves the fact that she can give that to others as well.

She bustles around the kitchen making sure everyone is following the recipes exactly. They're hitting the dinner rush and so Regina needs to be cooking nonstop as well as ensuring that everyone else is performing to their best too. At the moment she's whipping up sauce for their famous lasagne as well as keeping an eye on the incoming orders. Luckily tonight is not as busy as most nights and so she has time to chat with her right-hand woman and best friend Kathryn.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Regina asks as she stirs before grabbing her sheets of pasta so she can set up the lasagne.

"Frederick has a surprise for me," Kathryn replies with a giddy smile. Regina smiles back knowingly. Her best friend's boyfriend filled her in a few weeks ago. She helped him pick out the ring as well as plan the proposal. She knows her friend will say yes and she can't help but find her friend's happiness contagious. She just wishes she also had someone to share it with. Unlike Kathryn she has not found love. Most of her dates are disastrous and she's close to just giving up entirely.

"Oh?" Regina asks as she realises she's been silent for several moments.

"Yes. He called me up today. I wonder what it will be," she says excitedly as she chops up tomatoes rapidly before moving onto the herbs needed for their pasta sauce.

"Well you'll have to let me know tomorrow night," Regina replies. She hasn't found love herself but Kathryn has and so that gives her some hope that one day she might find someone too. Until that day comes her passion is focussed on her cooking.

* * *

Emma hurries down the street. Over the years she's become good at spotting photographers and she noticed some at the top of the street. Luckily none noticed her and so she was able to continue down the road with no hassle. Emma smiles as she wanders around the streets looking for a place to eat. She likes nights like this where the sky is so clear that you can see all the stars and wander around without a care in the world. Her agent tells her that any publicity is good but Emma cherishes the nights when they leave her alone and let her just live her life.

She continues down the street knowing there must be a restaurant somewhere. Suddenly a smell hits her nose and she grins recognising it to be food and good food at that. Emma follows the direction of the smell and rounds the corner to find a fancy looking restaurant. "Midas' Place," she says as she looks in at the grand eatery. She's heard about this place through friends and knows it's supposed to be pretty good. She shrugs and her stomach rumbles as if yelling "For god's sake Emma it's food!" She listens to her belly and walks in.

The restaurant is incredible. The walls are a mix of cream and red with gold drapes and adornments giving it a feel of luxury and importance. The marble tile makes Emma think of mansions and is so shiny she can see her own reflection in it. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling basking everything in a low light so that in spite of the grandiose nature of everything else the lighting gives the tables a nice subdued and intimate feel. There are flowers and plants everywhere which is a big plus for Emma. She nods her approval at the walls before walking up to the desk. She doesn't have a reservation but in most places for her that doesn't matter.

"Hi," she says as a waitress hurries over. The waitress looks up before gasping, "You're Emma Swan. I didn't know you were in California. Are you shooting a new movie?"

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. I just moved in and was looking for food."

"Well we're the best restaurant in town," the waitress says proudly, "Let me see if I can fit you in." The waitress hums as she looks over their book, "We have a free table in the corner if that's okay?"

"That's great," Emma replies. She's just glad they were able to fit her in. The excited young woman leads her over to a booth in the back corner. Emma grins when she sees it. It's her favourite kind of table. Booths give her extra privacy and if she can get one she does. They're also much comfier. Emma slides onto the seat and practically melts into the comfortable leather of the chair. It's like a freaking throne. Emma whistles as she looks around wondering how much the owner forked out on interior design.

She picks up the menu before scanning through it. As she does she realises how whoever owns it managed to afford a place like this. This is one of those places that makes her glad for the big paychecks her movies give her. A dish catches her eye and she grins making her decision straightaway.

"I'll have the lasagne please," she says when the waitress comes back with her drink.

Twenty minutes later a steaming piece of lasagne is placed in front of her. Emma licks her lips at the sight before taking a whiff. She sighs in delight as she inhales the delicious cheese and tomatoey flavours of the dish. Now for the first bite. She cuts a piece of before placing it in her mouth. It takes all she has not to moan. One bite and she thinks she may have died and gone to heaven. The food melts in her mouth as she savours all the wonderful flavours. _Okay this is now my favourite meal ever_ she thinks.

As she eats she wonders about who made it. The meal is fantastic and Emma wishes she could cook like this. She knows that a meal made like this is made with love and passion and Emma can't help but be intrigued about who created it. She doesn't normally do this but tonight she makes an exception. "Can I meet the chef?" she asks when the waitress comes for her wiped clean plate.

The woman's eyebrows go up in surprise at the request before a sheepish smile appears, "Let me just go check."

* * *

Regina wipes down her counter as she finishes preparing her final dish of the hour. The dinner rush is beginning to wind down and she knows they only have around ten reservations for the rest of the night which means she can take a break for five minutes. Once she's finished wiping down her workstation she takes her hair out of it's now messy ponytail before re-doing it with well-practised ease. She checks her reflection in the bottom of a hanging pan before smoothing two loose strands behind her ear. She's about to walk out of the door and into her rest break place when one of their newer waitresses, Ashley, bustles in.

"Chef Mills!" the younger woman calls out and Regina smiles at her, "It's Regina, Ashley, just Regina."

"Okay," the waitress nods, "Uhm…anyway…one of your customers had your lasagne."

Regina frowns, "Do they have a complaint?" In all her days at this restaurant she's never had a single complaint about her work.

"No! No not at all," Ashley hurries, "Quite the opposite, they want to meet you."

"Meet me?" Regina asks in surprise. This never happens. People praise her cooking and her meals all the time but none go so far as to want to meet her. She can't help but be intrigued about this mystery customer.

Ashley nods again, "Yes and it's Emma Swan."

The name rings a bell though Regina's not sure why. She knows that name is supposed to mean something but they get a lot of important clientele here. "Who?"

The younger woman gives her a slightly stunned look, "Emma Swan. The movie star."

Then it clicks and Regina nods. She's seen the name on posters and heard it on TV. Regina doesn't spend much time following celebrity gossip or seeing movies and so she has never actually seen one of the woman's films but from what she knows she's a hot actress at the moment. She pauses for a moment wondering why on earth an actress would want to meet her. She sighs before remembering her current lack of a social and romantic life. _I suppose it couldn't hurt. Well let's see if they really want to meet me_ she thinks before turning to the waitress, "Okay send her out to the stairs."

Ashley's eyes widen for a moment before she nods and leaves. Regina watches her go before exiting the kitchen back door and walking over to the metal stairs that wind around the building. She clambers up onto them before moving to the bottom balcony part. She swings her legs through the railing before looking up at the stars. She loves nights like this when she can see all the stars out. Regina always takes her breaks here. She loves the hustle and bustle of the kitchen but out here it's just her and the stars. It gives her a moment of peace in amongst the chaos and most days she needs that.

Her mother hates her obsession with the stars. She sees it as a childish flight of fancy but Regina doesn't care. Her life is her own and she's made sure to carve it out in spite of her mother's protests and suggestions. Ever since she was a child she's loved the stars. She would sit on her windowsill at night entranced by them and most nights as a teen she would climb up the drainpipe and lay out on the roof to stare at them. She closes her eyes and lets the calm of the night wash over her.

Footsteps startle her but she doesn't open her eyes until she hears the person reach her and then sit next to her. She hears the telltale clang of feet slipping through the rails and arms resting atop them and flickers her eyes open. She likes what she sees.

When she opens her eyes she's met with gorgeous blonde curls up in a messy bun. Emma's face is turned to the side but Regina can make out one beautiful blue eye and the perfect profile of her features. The other woman is wearing a jumper dress, leggings and heels and to Regina's mind she looks an ideal mix of smart and casual not to mention hot. Regina smiles in pleasant surprise at the tingling in her belly and the little flutter in her heart. She hasn't felt this kind of instant attraction to someone in years. "So you're Emma Swan?"

Emma turns to look at her and for a moment she forgets how to breathe. Regina can understand perfectly what people say about Emma's beauty. She truly is stunning and when she smiles at Regina it's like the rest of the world falls away. Emma grins at her, "Yep and you are?"

"Regina Mills," Regina replies holding out her hand. Emma takes it and a spark runs up both of their arms. Emma shivers at the sudden thrill that shoots through her. She came out here to tell this woman how impressed she was with that incredible meal but is now distracted by the sheer beauty of the chef. Her dark curly locks are pulled up and it takes all Emma has not to pull that hair tie out and see how it falls around Regina's face. Her eyes are a warm caramel that Emma finds captivating. If there's one thing Emma knows for sure it's that this will not be her last visit to this restaurant.

"Hi Regina," she says eventually.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for such a delicious meal. That lasagne might just be the best thing I have eaten ever. How did you do it?"

"I just cooked it," Regina replies bashfully.

"No you didn't. Anyone can just cook something Regina but you made that meal the wonderful experience it was. I know there was more than just you cooking it. It's how you cook it Regina and I think you must be an incredible chef."

"Well then thank you Emma," Regina says with a smile. She inches closer to Emma hoping this won't be their last meeting. She wracks her brains to think of an excuse to spend more time with this woman who sought her out.

"I don't know how you do it. I can't even make toast properly," Emma says as she rests her head on her arms.

Regina looks at her watch. She only has two minutes left before her break ends. Luckily Emma has given her the perfect idea. She nervously tucks her hair behind her ears. Regina takes a deep breath before looking back into those bright blue eyes, "If you like I could teach you a few things?"

Emma smiles at the offer, "I'd like that."

_Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the feedback to the first chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this part :) _

Regina stares at her reflection in the mirror. She's nervous. She has never done anything like this in her life. The dates she's been on in the past have been nothing short of awkward and awful. _This isn't a date_ she reminds herself in the hopes of calming her nerves. She didn't want to be too bold and ask Emma out through fear of being turned down. She also didn't want last night on the stairs to be the last time she saw her which is why she offered the cooking lessons. This way she gets the chance to get to know Emma and figure out if Emma feels the same way about her.

They arranged the cooking lesson for lunch time to suit Regina's working hours. Since she normally works until one or two o'clock in the morning she likes to sleep in and so the afternoon is best for her. Luckily for her Emma is on a break between films and so could come at any time. Now she just hopes this lesson goes well and that she feels that same exhilarating spark she felt last night.

She's never felt that way upon meeting anyone in the past and now she's felt it she doesn't want to lose it. After her break she spent the rest of her shift with a goofy smile on her face. Her dreams were full of the stairs and imagining what would have happened had she been just a little braver and closed the miniscule gap between them.

Her mind has been racing with possibilities but she reminds herself to hold back. She doesn't want to move too fast and scare Emma away. Emma is the first person she's met in a long time who she's actually attracted to and interested in. She doesn't want to lose that and so for now she wants the chance to get to know Emma better.

She checks her outfit in the mirror again before scolding herself. _Regina just focus. It's a cooking lesson, just a cooking lesson_. She went casual choosing to wear a pair of jeans and a simple but comfortable grey jumper. Most of her clothes are casual ones since when she is home she's normally asleep or baking. She has a few smart suit style clothes for the days she drives up to her mother's mansion since Cora tolerates nothing less than business wear.

Her phone beeps and she picks it up hoping for it to be Emma. She sighs when she sees a message from her mother.

_Regina. I will be in town for lunch on Friday. 12pm sharp. We can eat at your restaurant if we must._

Regina rolls her eyes at the message. As usual there's no lead in by asking how she is or if she's available. With her mother there is merely just presumption. If she says lunch at that time then there's no argument – it is lunch at that time.

Regina cannot remember a time when her mother was not like that. Even when she was a young child her mother was strict and expected everything done her way. It was one of the reasons Regina loved to cook so much. When she was cooking her mother could not control her. Instead she was free to make the things she loved, to experiment with new recipes and in food she found an escape. Cooking was her realm and in the kitchen her mother had no control. She did.

As she thinks about that she wonders what made Emma choose her profession. For her, her career choice was rooted in how she felt as she cooked. She loves the practice of taking small ingredients that are nothing on their own and then combining them to make something wonderful.

Regina fluffs her curls before deciding to pull her hair up into a ponytail. She usually wears her hair up just out of practicality. It feels stranger for her to wear it down now. She smiles as she twirls her finger through the ponytail. _Okay you look fine, just play it cool_. She takes a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She reminds herself not to be distracted by Emma's beauty or the wonderful thrill of anticipation that shivers through her body when she's beside the blonde. Emma's coming to learn to cook and Regina needs to prepare to teach. The fact that Emma agreed to the lessons give her hope but she still wants to take it slow and learn more about the other woman.

The doorbell rings and she can't help but grin.

She walks briskly over to the door before pulling it open to reveal Emma who's dressed in a casual black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Regina can't help but stare as she looks the other woman up and down. It baffles her how the other woman manages to make the simplest outfit look incredible.

"Hey Regina," Emma says with a wave startling Regina into action.

"Hey, come on in," Regina replies with a smile. She suddenly becomes very aware of the clutter in her apartment. The loft is spacious but over the years she's accumulated a lot of things and whilst to her they have their place she worries that to others it looks a mess. She imagines Emma is used to luxury given her status as an actress. "I'm sorry about the mess," she says with a small blush as Emma walks in and looks around the place.

Emma chuckles. The apartment is much tidier than Regina thinks it is. Emma may be used to luxury apartments and hotel rooms but that doesn't mean she's neat. She's more of a 'leave it wherever it lands' kind of organiser when it comes to décor. It took her nearly forty minutes just to find her jeans this morning.

She was glad Regina wanted to do this at her apartment. Emma didn't want Regina to come to her apartment and risk her being spotted by anyone with a camera. They may only have shared a five minute meeting but Emma hasn't stopped thinking about those few minutes. She wishes they could have had longer and she didn't want Regina to be scared away too soon. Emma's life is too in the public eye for her liking, she doesn't want to force someone else into the limelight. Whatever she shares with Regina she wants to be private.

She doesn't want her time with Regina to be under the prying eye of a camera. She doesn't want to share it with the press. For once she wants something in her life to just be hers.

Emma chose acting because it became an escape from the everyday pain and misery of her life. After being abandoned as a baby she wound up in the foster system. She saw a lot of things she wishes she hadn't done. Emma started making up stories for herself to distract her from what was surrounding her. After a few weeks she began sharing those stories with the other children in her home and then not long after that she started acting them out and her love for it was born. Emma acted every chance she could and hid away in her school's drama club.

Once her foster family found she wanted to act they let her do auditions so they could have some extra cash. She knew what she was to them but she acted anyway because she knew sooner or later it would be her escape route out. Emma was right. When she was fifteen she had earned enough to live on her own and sought out emancipation from the state. Luckily for her the judge found in her favour and she was free to be what she wanted to be.

It's been a lonely life though and she's been waiting to meet someone who sends a spark through her. When she met Regina she felt that tug in her heart she had been looking for and she was delighted that Regina suggested cooking lessons because she didn't want to lose that feeling. She doesn't know if Regina was just being polite or if she feels something similar. All she knew was that she had to say yes because she wanted to know Regina.

The brunette's loft is spacious and homey with shelves lined with books. The walls are covered in star maps and a few photos of Regina and a man Emma guesses is her father. There's a book about cake decoration sitting on the coffee table and Emma can see it's been well thumbed through. She turns to Regina expectantly eager to learn from the woman who made the best meal Emma's eaten. When she had that lasagne she felt warm and at home. She was overwhelmed by a sensation of happiness and longing.

"So what are we making?"

Regina grins at her, "Spaghetti on toast my way."

Emma laughs, "I told you I couldn't make toast."

"I know but everyone should know how to make spaghetti on toast."

"They should?" Emma asks.

"Of course. What else would you eat on lazy days?"

"I just get take-out," Emma replies with a shrug.

Regina wrinkles her nose, "I never had take-out when I was a kid. I preferred cooking my own food. Trust me it'll taste better when you've made it yourself."

"I'll take your word for it," Emma says, "So where do I start?"

Regina smiles before walking over to the fridge before pulling out four slices of bread. She hands them to Emma before pointing to her state of the art toaster. All of her kitchen equipment is the highest quality. It's really the only thing she splurges on, well except from her books and her stars. "Put the bread in the toaster."

Emma laughs, "So that's where I've been going wrong." At Regina's worried look she smiles, "Relax I know how a toaster works. Well maybe not this one because it looks more like a robot than a toaster."

Regina chuckles, "Just put the bread in and turn the dial to 3."

Emma nods doing as told before walking over to Regina, "Okay what now?"

"You can cut up some ham."

"Ham?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "Trust me. The ham is in the fridge. Get about six slices and cut them into cubes."

"With?"

Regina hands her a sharp knife with a smile before she reaches for a tin of spaghetti. She turns on her hob as Emma looks on in confusion, "You don't just microwave it?"

"No," Regina replies. "Hand me some paprika and the cubed ham," she instructs and Emma does watching as Regina adds the ham and paprika into the spaghetti and stirring with ease. She reaches over for Emma's hand to guide it to the spoon. Regina has to hide a gasp at the goosebumps that run up her arm at the touch. She stands behind the blonde trying to suppress the shiver running down her spine at such close contact before placing her hand atop Emma's and helping her to stir.

Emma's breath hitches as they stir the spaghetti. She can feel every inch of Regina's body pressed close to her. She can feel Regina's breath and the bottom of her curls dancing across her chin and it takes everything she has not to turn around, grab Regina and kiss her. She holds back not wanting to cross that line too soon and ruin things before they begin.

Regina turns to look at her and can't help but smile. She wants to lean forward and capture those soft sweet looking lips with her own. She wants a taste of Emma Swan. She shakes her head to resist. "So what made you agree to cooking lessons?"

"I've never had anyone teach me to cook before. As a kid no-one ever cooked just for me. It's one of the reasons I like restaurants because when you go there you get to choose what you want and have a meal prepared just for you. There's no fighting over portions. No being told what you can and can't have. I never learned to cook and it never really used to bother me before but lately I've been wanting to have a home and I think a part of that is knowing how to put food on the table. Yesterday at the restaurant was the best meal I've had in my life and I want to feel the way I did last night every night. You made that meal and gave me that feeling so I figured who better to teach me?" Emma finishes with a shy smile. She never normally gets that personal but then she's never found anyone who seems genuinely interested before. When the press ask it's to create scandal or gossip. Regina however has no reason to hold it over and when Emma looks at her she can tell the brunette actually cares.

Regina smiles at her as she takes the spaghetti off the hob. The toast pops up and Regina hands Emma some butter to spread on top of it. As Emma does Regina speaks, "What did you feel when you ate my lasagne?"

"I felt…," Emma tries to think of one word to explain it but the closest she can find is, "at home."

Regina's smile grows wider at the reply. It's a feeling she has when she cooks and eats too and it's the way she wants people to feel when they eat her food. The way Emma responds to her cooking is one of the reasons Regina loves to cook in the first place. Food is a way of providing happiness. It gave it to her and Regina can give it to others.

Once Emma has buttered the bread Regina cuts it into quartered triangles setting out eight triangles each in a circle on their plates. She pours out their spaghetti and ham cube mixture into the middle before setting the plates on to the table. Regina gestures for Emma to sit. "Okay taste your first meal," she says with a smile as cuts off a piece of toast and dips it into the spaghetti.

Emma does the same chewing it with a grin. Once she's swallowed she quickly takes another bite and then another. She beams up at Regina, "That is the greatest spaghetti on toast ever."

"Congratulations Emma," Regina replies with a wide smile.

"Well I have an awesome teacher," Emma answers as she stares at Regina with admiration and gratitude. "If you don't mind me asking why did you offer to teach me?"

A shy blush crawls across Regina's cheeks. She shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I finally found someone worth teaching."

"You flatterer Chef Mills," Emma says and Regina smiles as her cheeks redden further, "It's the only answer you're getting for now."

"Does that mean I'll get your real answer one day?" Emma asks. She hopes she knows what it is already. That blush tells her a lot and she can't wait for the day that she finds out why Regina agreed to this.

Regina nods and smiles, "One day."

"If I ask another question will I get a real answer?"

"I guess that depends on the question and technically you did get a real answer just not a full one."

"Technicality," Emma replies with a wave of her fork, "Anyway what I wanted to know is how did you get into cooking?"

Regina smiles fondly as she remembers the first time she ever cooked. She was six years old and hiding away in her room. Her mother had just told her off for not eating her dinner. It was food she had told her mother repeatedly that she did not like but that didn't matter to Cora. She expected Regina to eat it regardless. She had been sent to bed without food when the door creaked open. Regina frowned expecting punishment but instead her father walked in with a conspiratorial smile. "Come on little star," he had whispered and he had snuck her into their kitchen where he taught her how to make spaghetti on toast whilst her mother remained oblivious in her study. Regina cherished that first meal. It was her first rebellion against her mother's rules and the first time she was given a choice. Lost in the memory she realises she hasn't answered Emma's question, "My father taught me how to cook when I was young and I always loved it. My mother wasn't happy. She wanted me to go into business or politics but I didn't want any of that. When I cooked I felt free and in control of my life. It didn't matter what else was going on because even if the rest of my life didn't make sense I could still do that one thing right and make someone happy."

Emma smiles at her. She understands what that's like. "That's why I got into acting. It let me escape from my life when I needed it most. I still love it now because even with all the hassle of the media and the hard work it's worth it because I know for some people that two hour movie will be their escape too. I like knowing that even if it is just for a couple of hours, I can help people be happy."

Regina nods in understanding. The connection only increases the feeling in her heart that she has found a kindred spirit. She looks up at the clock before smiling. Regina grabs their plates and adds them to her dishwasher before turning to Emma, "What do you know about snickerdoodles?"

"They have a funny name."

"What else?"

"They're cookies?"

Regina nods before pulling out her ingredients, "They are but they're also slightly cakey. I like this cookies because for some reason they always make me think of Christmas. If you're going to learn anything at all Emma from me it's how to make a damn fine snickerdoodle."

Emma grins at her, "Can't wait."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Life's lifiness delayed all my updates this week *sigh*. Thank you for your reviews so far. My apologies for any mistakes in the writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

Emma smiles as she opens the Tupperware box she brought back from Regina's. Together they made snickerdoodles and in spite of Emma's complete lack of knowledge when it came to baking they created food nirvana. At least to Emma's way of thinking they did.

She's enjoyed her first cooking lesson immensely although it is incredibly hard to concentrate at some moments. When she was supposed to be sifting flour she got distracted by the way Regina's ass moved in her jeans. Then Regina came over to her, leaned against her and showed her how to do it. Emma spent those few moments wondering just how those sparks were leaping all across her skin.

In the moment she closed her eyes she could feel Regina all over her. There was a lingering scent of apple and cinnamon that made Emma think of Christmas and happiness. Her nerve-endings were on fire at the close contact of tan skin against her own and she had to struggle to tamp down her increasing desire for Regina.

All she could think of in that moment was whirling round and getting a taste of Regina's sweet plump lips. She nearly fainted from arousal when Regina dipped a finger in the biscuit dough and licked it off for a taste. For Emma that scene happened in slow motion and may have been one she played out in the shower when she returned home except with that finger tasting elsewhere.

Emma shudders at the memory enjoying the pleasant thrill of arousal. It's been a while since she felt this kind of attraction to somebody and she's not sure how much longer she'll be able to resist the waves of temptation that flow through her body when around Regina. She thinks Regina feels the same way. She noticed Regina's breath hitch as they stirred together. She felt the way goosebumps tracked up both their arms when their hands brushed against each other.

As she opens that tub of cookies all those memories come rushing back and Emma grins. For once she understands the joy that can come in cooking something. This is something she made herself. In her filmmaking she creates but this somehow feels different. This is a different sort of pleasure and happiness. It makes her think of those dreams of a good home she had and the possibility of love.

In her films her sense of accomplishment came from completing months and months of hard work. Her movies are a long labour of love and her joy comes from striving to give her best knowing that these films will give an audience something to enjoy for a couple hours. It may be something they enjoy time and time again. Maybe only once. Either way it gives them an escape from reality and a chance to imagine.

Cooking however is not a dive into another reality. Instead for Emma it makes her dream of a reality she wants to be long-lasting. In her films she finds new stories and helps create worlds where anything can happen and there are usually happy endings. Whilst she was baking those cookies it made her wonder whether or not happy endings could be real.

She had visions of this being something she could so with her own future kids. She imagined fun lazy family days wherein they bake, make a mess but create something together. It's an image she hadn't conjured up in years. As a child she imagined being a part of a family like that but as she grew up that image would flicker away. Until yesterday.

Emma smiles as she takes a bite of one of the delicious cookies. They taste amazing and she almost can't believe she helped make these but she did and so she grins. She never thought she would enjoy cooking but here she is.

Her teacher does help though. When Regina asked her if she wanted another lesson Emma's answer was an unequivocal yes. It would always have been though Emma wishes Regina would ask for something else like a date instead. She knows that soon she will ask Regina out. Their chemistry is intense and their afternoon together yesterday was so much fun. A lot of fun. She learnt about Regina and she wants more so she couldn't let it be the last time they saw each other.

Emma smiles idly picking up another cookie knowing she'll run out soon. _Maybe I should try making some for Regina? _After all Regina feeds other people and she wonders if anyone has ever cooked for the brunette. She makes a vow to do so when she can. She nibbles on a cookie before wandering through to her before never-used kitchen.

* * *

Regina hums happily to herself as she wakes up late that morning. Last night at work was great. Kathryn said yes to Fredrick's proposal so the whole restaurant was full of excitement and talk of love. Normally in that kind of atmosphere Regina shies away smiling and nodding whilst wishing she had someone to talk about. Last night her smile was real and she let herself think of cooking lessons and what could be.

Her best friend noticed immediately of course.

_"Okay give me the details," Kathryn demands as she approaches Regina. _

_Regina raises a brow, "Surely I should be saying that to you since you just got engaged?" _

_"Yeah but you know the details because you helped plan it. Plus I think I already told you everything." _

_"Well not everything," Regina replies with a wink. Kathryn rolls her eyes play-hitting her friend on the arm, "You don't need those details 'Gi. You however have been grinning like an idiot. Normally on nights where everyone is all lovey-dovey you're all fake-smiley and pretending to be happy for everyone. Tonight you look genuinely happy." _

_Regina smiles, "I don't know if it will be something okay. Do you remember Emma?" _

_"Emma Swan? How could I forget?" Kathryn asks with a grin, "Did you ask her out?" _

_"No," Regina replies, "I chickened out but I offered her cooking lessons which she said yes to." _

_"And?" _

_"And it was fun. Like really really fun."_

_"So are you going to have another lesson?" _

_"Yes," Regina replies with a grin. _

_"So basically you're dating but with food?" _

_"We're not dating. We're just cooking and getting to know each other." _

_"And you're falling for her so basically a date?" _

_"Maybe one day," Regina replies evasively before turning back to her sauce with a small smile. _

She's already looking forward to their next lesson. She's just trying to decide what to cook. She knows Emma enjoys her lasagne but she doesn't want to push Emma into something too complicated too fast and put her off lessons. She needs something simple but delicious since Emma is a beginner cook yet someone she wants to impress. It's important to Regina that Emma enjoys the food. Her own love of cooking comes in part from the joy she finds in making the meals and their delicious taste and she wants Emma to feel that too.

Regina shares her food every night at the restaurant to customers but with Emma she is sharing a lot more. She's sharing her inner process and her own loves for the art. When she's cooking with Emma she can't help but share things without even thinking about it. On the few blind dates she went on she questioned everything she was about to share wondering if it would be too personal or scare the other person away. With Emma there was none of that. Talking to Emma just felt easy.

The only problem she has is keeping her focus on the food. She knows Emma must feel the same because on several moments she caught Emma staring at her. Feeling Emma's gaze on her only distracted her more. Knowing Emma was looking at her like that sent ripples of arousal through her own body and made it hard for Regina to even remember what she was supposed to be making.

Emma didn't just look at with lust though. There were other moments wherein she noticed Emma staring at her, not just as a sexual object but also as if she were seeing more. Whilst they were talking and eating the look in Emma's eyes was of understanding and care. It was a gaze that made her feel special. It was a way no person she's dated has ever looked at her.

Regina smiles as she remembers their cooking lesson. Yesterday she did spaghetti on toast as a light-hearted way to start. She taps her chin with her pin before nodding to herself. She scrawls down all the ingredients she needs before getting them out for when Emma arrives. She chose something she often makes herself and one of her favourite childhood meals.

After Emma told her about her childhood and how no-one cooked for her Regina felt an urge to do so. To her way of thinking everyone deserves to be cooked for and looked after properly at least once in their lives. She wants to share her favourite meals with Emma. She feels a pull towards Emma and she wants to give the other woman the kind of home-cooked experience she had her whole life growing up. Regina loved family dinner with her father and she can't imagine not having that. It makes her heart ache to know that Emma didn't have that and a big part of her wants to be the one who Emma one day has family dinners with.

* * *

Emma enters the apartment with a grin in Regina's direction. The brunette's heart flutters at the sight of that bright smile and she can't help but grin back, "How did you enjoy the snickerdoodles?" she asks.

"I ate them all," Emma replies with a chuckle handing over the tupperware box a little nervously. Her snickerdoodles didn't quite look like the ones she made with Regina. Truth be told some of them came out a little burnt but she got rid of those ones. The ones that have cooked okay have come out in some odd shapes but Emma hopes they'll be alright.

Regina takes the Tupperware confusedly when she realises it's not empty. She opens the lid and if possible her smile grows wider, "You baked for me?" she asks quietly. She wills herself not to cry. She knows it might seem strange to have the urge to but no-one has really cooked just for her since her father passed away and she's touched. Once again it shows her that Emma cares. Regina doesn't care that they aren't perfect or that they might look strange, she's overjoyed that Emma thought to do so.

"Are they okay?" Emma asks when Regina's been silent for a while. Right now her heart is in her stomach with dread. _What if they're awful and she sends me packing?_ It's a worse case scenario but Emma can't help but panic.

"They're great," Regina replies with a smile as she finally looks up. When she does Emma can see the tears threatening to fall down Regina's cheek. "Okay seriously how bad are they?"

Regina chuckles, "No they're not at all. Maybe a little overcooked but I don't care. I'm not crying because the cookies aren't perfect. It's just been a long time since anyone cooked just for me."

"Then people suck," Emma replies, "Who was the last person to cook for you?"

"My father," Regina answers as she runs her thumb along the container. She sets it down before subtly wiping her eyes recovering from the moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to blubber on you."

"You call that blubbering?" Emma asks surprised.

"It's more than what I usually do in public," Regina replies. That's her mother. Cora always taught her not to cry and that emotion was weakness. She did her best to ignore that but she still had to suppress in front of her mother at times. She's still guarded with her emotions but away from her mother it's easier to let them out. Normally she pours her emotions into her cooking but there's always an overspill somewhere.

"It's okay to cry," Emma says, "I get paid to do it sometimes."

"But that's pretend," Regina points out.

"It comes from a real place though. It's not that easy to make yourself cry trust me. I always used to put walls up but sometimes you get a script and to make it convincing you have to channel from something real."

"And you do?"

Emma nods, "When I have to. It took me a long time to be okay with it but I'm getting there. It's not easy to let your walls down. I know that. It took me years but I'm never gonna judge you for feeling something Regina."

Regina smiles, "Okay."

"Okay," Emma repeats, "So what are we making today?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Awesome," Emma replies, "We can Lady and the Tramp it."

Regina chuckles, "What?"

"Sorry. Spaghetti and meatballs always makes me think of that film."

"Me too," Regina admits, "Though I would be the chef not one of the dogs."

"Well we'll see when we eat it won't we?" Emma asks with a grin. Already her mind is flashing with images of kissing Regina over a plate of spaghetti.

* * *

"So why did you pick spaghetti?" Emma asks she slowly stirs the sauce. She tried it fast earlier and nearly knocked the whole pan flying so now she's stirring slow, she thinks too slow but hopefully not.

"My father used to make it for me. Every Friday night was spaghetti night and I loved it. Most other nights my mother liked to have fancy meals or take us out to restaurants which was nice but I always looked forward to spaghetti night. It just felt more like a family dinner to me."

Emma smiles at the explanation and the knowledge that comes with it. It means that Regina wanted to share something special and personal with her and that makes Emma's heart skip happily in her chest. She wishes she had a meal like this to share with Regina but unfortunately she doesn't. She has meals she loves but nothing with that personal significance to it for her. For Emma though it also means that Regina wants to include her in something and it draws her even more to the brunette.

"I'm glad you're sharing it with me," Emma says finally.

Regina smiles moving to stand beside the blonde and slipping some onion and spices into the sauce, "Me too." She doesn't move away now instead placing her hand on top of Emma's. Once again she feels that spark when they touch and she fails to hide her shiver at the contact. She takes a deep breath before stirring with Emma to show her the right pace.

"How's that?" Emma asks as she tries to focus on stirring and not Regina's body pressed against her own. It's damn hard to concentrate with the intensity of her attraction to Regina and the way every fibre of her body aches to just kiss her.

Regina smiles as she lingers close to the blonde, "Good," she answers eventually, "That's perfect." She speaks quietly as she inhales Emma's sweet scent of vanilla and cocoa. She can feel tingles running up and down her arm from where it is pressed against Emma's. The tension brews thick between them as they turn to look at each other. Their hands are barely moving as they stare into each other's eyes.

Emma's gaze shifts from the sauce she had been staring at intently to caramel eyes which burn a little darker today then they look over Regina's lips. Unpainted today but still a beautiful pink with a small scar on her upper lip. That scar intrigues her. She wonders what caused it. It doesn't hamper Regina's appearance mind you, if anything she finds it a little hot.

Regina's eyes meet her own as the brunette's intense gaze flickers over her face. The chef didn't take the step of asking her out through fear Emma didn't feel the same way. She hadn't wanted to scare the blonde away. Today that no longer seems like a problem.

The seconds tick by agonisingly slowly as they continue to stare at each other. Regina's tongue darts out to subconsciously wet her lower lip and Emma's breath hitches once more. She's been doing her best to resist temptation but with the way Regina's looking at her Emma doesn't see a need to do. They can both tell that they want this. Emma drops the spoon in her hands as she closes the gap between them.

She expects some hesitation but doesn't find it. Instead Regina leans into the kiss surrendering to the passion and pleasure she finds in the caress of Emma's lips. Regina slips her hands into blonde curls to pull Emma closer as Emma's tongue seeks entrance to her mouth which she grants immediately. Emma's hands settle on Regina's waist as they continue to kiss giving into their attraction for each other.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to the response for the last chapter. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Thank you to ineheram for the original prompt. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this part :) _

The pasta burns but neither of them care.

It's the first meal Regina has ever let burn but in this instance she can forgive it. There's a first time for everything and her first kiss with Emma is better than any pasta sauce in the world. Deep down she knows this kiss will lead to more questions later on but right now in this moment she doesn't care. In cooking she loses herself to the moment, to the now of preparing the food and she does the same now. She loses herself to this kiss and forgets about later.

She savours the sweet taste of Emma's lips and her unique scent. She lets herself be pulled into the beautiful feeling of the kiss and knows that this cannot be their only kiss. She was afraid when they first met and wouldn't take the bold step. She's not scared in this moment. Kissing Emma is a dive into temptation and she loves it. She loves the feel of Emma's hands on her waist and Emma's lips moving in symphony with her own.

It's an unforgettable moment in her life and she thanks god she came up with the idea of cooking lessons.

She just hopes neither of them panic.

For now they don't. They just keep on kissing parting only when necessary for breath.

Emma feels the spoon drop from her hands but she doesn't care. She knew when she agreed to these cooking lessons that there was only so long she could resist the beautiful temptation of Regina. She knew she wouldn't want to resist. She agreed anyway and is glad she did because she can't imagine not living this kiss with Regina.

She's played kisses before. She's performed romance but it's nothing compared to this. As an actress she has felt the spark of chemistry and used it in her work but it pales in comparison to this reality. She's shared kisses with others in her past but none make her feel like kissing Regina does. As Regina's hand weave into her hair and pull her closer she knows that she is wanted as much as she wants. Emma feels as if she's floating on cloud nine and she doesn't want to leave.

There's a lot to think about later and she knows it but right now she doesn't care. Emma doesn't want to think of paparazzi and public life and how Regina figures into it. She doesn't want to consider what will happen going forward. She wants to stay here in this apartment with Regina. Here it's just them in their own private little world away from complications.

She stays in the moment enjoying the kiss.

They kiss until the sauce bubbles over onto Regina's normally pristine hob and the smoke alarm begins to blare. As it beeps on they reluctantly part and deal with the pasta. Regina swiftly turns the hob off before removing the pan and moving it to the sink. Ordinarily she hates mess but today her mind is on other things.

"So…?" she begins hesitantly wondering what to say next. _Will Emma want more? What does this kiss mean for them? _

"So," Emma echoes with a smile. She can't keep the grin from her face as the effects of the kiss linger on.

"So," Regina repeats.

Emma can't help but laugh, "Okay that could go on a while. So we kissed."

"We did. Many times. We burned the pasta sauce."

"Sounds like my usual cooking standard," Emma replies with a grin.

"Well it wasn't for me," Regina says, "Neither was the kissing. Normally I'm very focussed. Clearly you are just too distracting."

"I know. I'm terrible and incorrigible because I still want more cooking lessons."

Regina smiles brightly before walking back over to Emma, "More cooking lessons or more of me?" she asks with a wink.

Emma's cheeks flush scarlet before she taps Regina's nose, "Both." With that she leans down to kiss her again and they forget their questions about the future for another time.

When they part Regina rests her forehead against Emma's. No-one else has made her feel this way. There's been blind dates and flirtations but never has she felt this intense a pull towards someone. With Emma she feels as if she is exactly where she needs to be. She wishes they could just stay in this apartment away from the potential complications and questions yet she knows that if she wants to pursue this further, and she does, that she will have to face up to them.

For today she can focus on the wonderful fluttering feeling in her heart caused by Emma's kisses.

Regina catches sight of the clock and groans. "I wish I didn't have to say this but I need to get to work."

Emma pouts, "Damn. Can't you call in sick so we can cook some more?"

"For the first time in forever I wish I could but my sous chef is out sick so I need to be in." Regina has never wished to avoid work before but tonight she'd rather be right here. However she is not one to slack off and truth be told she thinks she might just need some space away from Emma to figure out exactly what she wants and feels. Here with Emma she lets that pull in her heart guide her and she doesn't ask herself the serious questions instead just giving into desire.

Emma nods. She wishes she could stay here with Regina but she knew that she would have to face reality soon enough. The kiss was amazing but with it comes a whole new set of questions that Emma needs to figure out the answers to. She thinks the answer might just be Regina.

She gives Regina a quick peck on the cheek before caressing her cheek, "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Regina agrees, "Sorry about the pasta."

"It's okay. I had something much better anyway," Emma replies with a wink before leaving as slowly as she can.

* * *

Emma smiles to herself as she exits Regina's apartment building. There's a lot to think about but right now she's just replaying that first kiss and the many that came after it. Her nerves are still tingling from the sensation of kissing Regina and she knows she cannot wait to kiss, and maybe more, Regina again.

She knows without a doubt that she wants a relationship with Regina.

Her main problem is that she's never been very good at relationships. She's never really given herself the chance to see if she can have one. Then again she hasn't dated anyone who she felt was worth having a relationship with. She's had flings that have lasted for a few weeks before fizzling out but little more.

She doesn't want Regina to be another fling. She doesn't want to lose Regina like she has other potential relationships.

In the past her work has often interrupted relationships before they could blossom into anything. Emma has found in the past that she would get together with someone but would get called up for a new film role and lose herself in a script. She would absorb herself in a story and forget about whatever new person had entered her life. She would lose the potential of a relationship and then throw herself into her work even more to forget that too.

Acting has been her escape from reality for so long that sometimes she still winds up using it as an escape route from the future. Relationships have always scared her. In her childhood families were never permanent and she grew up thinking that people in her life were temporary. She grew up used to moving from place to place and losing people before she could truly get attached.

It never used to bother her. As a kid the places she was leaving were places she was glad to run away from. Lately though she's been thinking more and more about finding a home. She's never had one for good before and she's been considering permanency. It's why she finally found an apartment for the first time rather than just putting herself up in a hotel.

For her, the apartment was a first step in putting down roots. It wasn't easy. Her main requirement was to try and find something private. She wanted a place where the press couldn't touch her, where no-one could find her unless she wanted them too. In truth she guesses she wanted a bubble, a private bubble that was just hers and not anyone else's. She loves acting but ever since she rose to fame it's been hard to find privacy.

When she was young having the press around was a bonus because it meant she could get away from the pain and misery of her foster homes and escape to a better life. Her life now is one she crafts herself. She chooses which roles to take and which stories she wants to tell. She gets to choose where to go and what to do. No-one treats her like nothing anymore. Instead she is undeniably someone. She is someone to herself and that is incredible to her. in the foster system she felt worthless whereas when she started acting she found something she was good at, she found something to live for and meaning.

Yet it has its downsides.

Whilst as a child the press helped her move to a better life now it can be somewhat intrusive. The older she got the more they all wanted to know. They wanted every detail of her life even if it was something that seemed trivial. Whenever she went out they were there. Photographs flashing. Microphones in her face. Questions shouted at her from across the street.

Normally she brushes it off but now there's someone else to consider. It might seem odd to think about this so early on in a relationship but Emma has to. She knows Regina, in spite of her success, likes to remain private and Emma knows that. Pursuing things with Regina means sneaking around and hiding her from the press so that they can develop a relationship as they should rather than under the glare of cameras.

She wants a relationship with Regina. She wants something to blossom between them rather than Regina be scared off by going public too soon. At the same time she doesn't want to hide Regina either. She doesn't want Regina to feel like Emma is ashamed of anything that will happen between them because she isn't. She wants Regina. For the first time in her life she wants to fight for a relationship rather than let one slip away.

All that means finding a way to evade the press. It's another reason why she's grateful for the cooking lessons. In Regina's apartment it can be just them. They can talk and kiss and do whatever they want. Just them. The cooking lessons mean she can get to know Regina and decide if they are going to be something. She hopes they are.

The one thing she knows for sure is that even with all the complications that may arise is that she feels a connection with Regina. She feels a spark of desire and so much more. She can't let Regina slip away and Emma smiles thinking of their cooking lesson tomorrow knowing what she wants, needs, to say.

* * *

Regina grins as she works. She stirs with a smile and even finds herself humming away as she chops and prepares various ingredients. Her focus is half on her work and half on Emma. Luckily her hands know by instinct want to do and she hopes her happiness filters into her food. She can't help but smile tonight as she replays those kisses in her mind.

When she kissed Emma she felt a spark run through her entire body. The kiss spoke of their shared desire but it also awoke something more. The kiss for Regina made her think of possibility and the future. It was a kiss that felt like the beginning of something and she hopes it is.

Regina knows a relationship with someone as high-profile as Emma will not always be plain-sailing. She is aware, or at least part of her is, that Emma's status as an actress will mean they wind up in public sooner or later. She hopes it's later rather than sooner. Regina has always tried her best to keep her personal life personal. As a child she had to. Under her mother's watchful gaze she got used to hiding what she wanted and working in secret to achieve her goals. She became used to not sharing her personal dreams and hopes with anyone and instead kept everything to herself.

She's not sure how she feels about having to share a budding relationship with the media.

She wonders if Emma would want them to. Emma is not what she expected at all. Given how big of a star Emma is she hadn't known exactly what she would be like. She didn't know whether or not Emma would be a diva or used to special treatment. The Emma she knows however is very down to earth and makes Regina feel like the special one, something that few have ever done before.

Regina doesn't think that Emma would throw them into the limelight too soon but she fears that it may not be their choice. She wants her blossoming feelings for Emma to grow between them and not anyone else. Regina will tell Kathryn of course but that's because Kathryn's her best friend.

At culinary school she met Kathryn and they hit it off right away. Kathryn is probably the first and truest friend she's ever had. In her mother's house it wasn't exactly easy to develop friendships so she kept to herself. Kathryn was different. She didn't care who her mother was. She cares about her friend and it's something Regina needs in her life.

Her connection with Emma is different though. With Emma the feeling was instant and she found herself sharing things she'd never imagined sharing with anyone before. It runs deeper with Emma. When she's with Emma her heart feels like it's about to leap about her chest from pure excitement and desire. There's more than just the attraction though. She feels like she can share things with Emma and that the other woman will listen to her and care.

She smiles again as she thinks of Emma and the tender caress of her cheek before she left. It was only a small touch but if she closes her eyes she can feel those soft fingers ghosting over her skin and leaving goosebumps in her wake.

Kathryn sidles over with a knowing look, "Either that lasagne is the best thing on earth or you had a great cooking lesson with Emma the actress."

"She's more than just an actress," Regina replies. So much more.

"You like her," Kathryn observes. It's written all over her friend's face. She can't help but smile for Regina. She's seen her suffer through blind dates and noticed the sad sighs when others talk about relationships. It's nice to see her best friend finally get excited about meeting someone and have a connection with another person. She doesn't often see Regina buzz with happiness but clearly Emma Swan makes that happen which in Kathryn's book is a damn good first impression.

"How could you tell?" Regina asks sarcastically with an eye-roll.

Kathryn chuckles, "Hm let's see, the goofy smile and the gooey eyes?"

"I do not have gooey eyes."

"Please you're practically melting with happiness over here."

"It's clearly the heat of the lasagne."

"Is not. Now spill because I've only got five minutes until my pie is cooked."

"Maybe I should leave you to stew for four minutes then?"

Kathryn play hits her friend on the arm, "Are you kidding me? I'm your best friend in the whole world! Come on Regina. Give me the details."

"Fine, fine, fine. We kissed."

"And?" Kathryn asks expectantly.

"And it was incredible. I mean really incredible Kathryn. It may be the best kiss I've ever had."

"Yes!" Kathryn cheers fistpumping the air, "Regina and Emma sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Oh shut up," Regina replies though she smiles all the same, "we did kiss more than once."

"How many times is more than once?"

Regina blushes, "Not telling."

"Do you want to kiss her again? Are you two going to date? What about the press? And your mother?"

"I can answer one of those four questions."

"Which one?" Kathryn asks.

"The first one."

"Then that's the most important one."

"But what about that other stuff?" Regina asks, "One day that will all come up and then what?"

"Then you figure it out when it happens. Don't scare yourself off Regina. Do you want to be with her or not?"

"I do. I'm seeing her tomorrow for another cooking lesson."

"'Cooking lesson'. Okay let's call them cooking lessons."

"They are cooking lessons."

"Well whatever they are you can't do it tomorrow because you're mother's in town remember?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you to ineheram for the original prompt and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)_

Regina taps her phone against her chin nervously as she prepares to call Emma. She doesn't want to delay their lesson but her mother is in town which means lunch and skipping it, well the consequences of skipping it will be even worse than suffering through it in the first place.

It's not that her mother has done anything particularly horrible. Some people find her likable and her business associates certainly seem to enjoy her company. For Regina, however, her mother has always treated her as some sort of afterthought. In her mother's eye Regina was an extension of her and as such her reputation. Needless to say a daughter who liked to stare at stars rather than business reports and would rather cook than attend a ball fell far short of Cora's aspirations.

All of this means her mother is hardly supportive of her. Yes she approves of the fact that Regina made it to head chef in her restaurant but there's a lot of ways Regina disappoints her and she never fails to let her daughter know it.

Regina sighs before finally making the dreaded call. She would much rather spend the afternoon with Emma but this lunch is unavoidable. She also knows that a day apart might do them both some good in terms of reflection and not moving too fast even though she knows she'll spend most of the day thinking about Emma and what they could be getting up to.

She's worried though about how Emma will react. Will Emma think she's blowing her off? Or will she suspect Regina is retreating after their kiss and pull back herself? She doesn't want that to happen. She's under no delusions about how difficult it may wind up being to pursue a relationship with Emma. She knows that one day in the future her mother will have to know and so will the press. They'll have to face what will happen if/when Emma chooses to take up a new film and fitting a relationship around two hectic work schedules.

Amidst all that uncertainty though is her attraction and connection with Emma. She knows without a doubt that even if it is hard she wants to try and be with Emma. Emma is the first person in a long time that she has felt this kind of pull towards and she doesn't want to lose the chance of happiness before it can begin. She wants to at least give love and joy a chance. She loves her job but she needs more. She craves more in her life and she thinks Emma might be the one she finds that with.

The phone rings twice before Emma picks up, "Hey." Regina smiles at the sound of Emma's voice, "Hi."

"Regina." The way Emma says her name makes Regina's heart flutters. Spilling out of Emma's mouth her name just sounds somehow different. When she says her name she sounds happy. It's in Emma's voice that Regina knows the other woman truly does care for her.

"Hi Emma," Regina says, "How are you?"

There's a pause before Emma admits, "Uh just getting up?"

"Did I wake you? It's 11!" Regina finished work at 2am yet she was up an hour ago which she considers a lay-in. Ordinarily she might have stayed in bed another hour or so but her mother beckons.

"Scoffing are we there Miss Mills? And when did you get up?"

Regina chuckles, "An hour ago."

"Urgh way too early."

"I imagine this is later than most people are normally up dear."

"Still early. Besides I like to lay in and when I'm on film sets I tend to have to be up at 4 or 5 in the morning so when I'm not working I enjoy sleeping in."

Regina smiles at the explanation pleased to know they're both lazy morning people. She's already having images of them sharing lazy morning together. "One day I'll have to cook you breakfast in bed," slips out before she can stop herself.

Her hand flies to her mouth in embarrassment and shock. There's a beat of silence before she hears a laugh, "I'll look forward to that."

Regina smiles letting herself breathe in relief. It's good to know that Emma thinks of that type of thing too. She feels that tug in her heart again and wishes once more that her mother would call in and cancel lunch. Unfortunately nothing short of a disaster will derail Cora's plans which means her mother will be sitting in her restaurant in an hour.

"I think I'll teach you how to make one first," Regina replies.

"Is that our lesson for today? Coffee and cereal?"

Regina scoffs, "That is not breakfast in bed. And I have bad news about our lesson."

She can hear the hitch in Emma's tone as a quiet "Oh?" is uttered.

Regina frowns, "Nothing bad I promise, well nothing yet. I forgot my mother is in town and she wants to have lunch with me. Trust me when I tell you that I very much wish we were having our lesson. Is there any chance you're around tomorrow morning?"

The lightness is back in Emma's tone when she asks, "If by morning you mean 12ish?"

Regina laughs, "12ish is great. Urgh I need to go."

"Then get going."

"I'd rather be with you," Regina admits.

"I'd rather you be with me too," Emma says, "but I'm guessing your mother wouldn't appreciate you skipping lunch."

"No. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Oh dear. Go on then you, enjoy your lunch."

"Enjoy is a strong word."

"You'll be fine Regina. Tell you what I'll make you lunch tomorrow?"

"Should I be afraid or excited?" Regina asks with a smile.

Emma chuckles again, "Depends, how do you feel about microwaved pizza?"

* * *

Emma hangs up the phone with a yawn as she flops back down into her pillows. She sighs disappointedly at the cancelled lesson but she knows it can't be avoided. She wishes it could and she curses the timing of Cora's visit. The cooking lessons are what she looks forward to most at the moment. The main reason for that of course is Regina.

She thought she'd run.

All her life she has run. She ran from bad foster homes. She ran from families she felt were sure to abandon her. She ran from everything but acting. In its own way acting was a little bit like running in that it allowed her to skip from place to place without thinking about long-term commitments and permanent relationships.

So Emma thought she would run but she didn't.

In fact Emma hasn't wanted to run away since the first time she met Regina. Even on that first night on the steps all Emma could think was that Regina is it. She's been running from homes her entire life but with Regina she thinks she might finally be running towards one. Or at least she hopes so.

She knows for a fact that she doesn't want to run away.

Emma knows that there will be plenty of roadblocks along the way but for once she doesn't want to have to face them alone anymore. She knows that sooner or later she'll be offered an audition or a film role. Most of the new roles land in her agent's office and get referred to her for her to take her pick of – one of the perks of being a popular and well-known actress. A lot of people chase after her which at first was overwhelming but now she's grateful for because it means she can choose what stories she wants to tell.

It also means that she can afford to take a break if she wants to so that she can simply live life and explore other things. When she's acting she lets it consume all of her time and energy but then she's never had anyone waiting for her at the end of the shoot before. If she and Regina start a relationship and connect well, Emma doesn't want to lose her to work. She won't let it happen. She can promise that to herself.

She knows eventually she will go back to work because otherwise she goes stir crazy. She's lived most of her life now in the buzz of film sets and they are her norm. Even if she and Regina go forward and build a future she knows she'll still want to act. There will always be stories that call to her but they don't have to be her whole life.

Being an actress means she can shine a light on other aspects of her life. In this case Regina. She just hopes that light doesn't fall away.

Her phone rings again and for a moment she wonders if perhaps lunch was cancelled and she will get to spend the afternoon with Regina. No such luck. Instead it's Mary, her agent.

"Hey Mary," Emma says as she props herself up on her elbows to talk. She knows her agent will have questions mostly about her suddenly picking up sticks and moving to California. She'll also want to know why she's not been going to any events to raise publicity even though Emma's answer is always the same – that she'd simply rather not. She can understand cameras wanting to see her and focus on her when she's working on a film but otherwise she wants a life away from all that for as long as possible.

It's why in her breaks from films she goes to as few events as she can physically get away with.

"Emma!" her agent calls out excitedly. Mary is always bubbly and pepped up about something. At first Emma found that energy annoying. Now though Mary's grown on her and she finds it endearing. "I'm so glad I got through to you."

"Well the phone has been ringing off the hook," Emma replies with a hint of sarcasm.

Mary laughs, "I'm sure it has. Now are you going on Saturday?"

"To what?"

"To what?" Mary exclaims, "To the fashion show? You're in California now so don't try to use travel as an excuse."

"I have other plans," Emma tries.

"Plans that are more important than the hottest fashion show in California? Cancel them."

"I can't. They're with somebody really important and special so I can't."

"Bring them with you," Mary says, "It's you Emma. They'll let you bring as many guests as you like. Please Emma. I'll give you an extra week before I badger you about auditions."

Emma laughs before smiling at the thought of another completely free week to enjoy getting to know Regina. She sighs, "Okay fine I'll talk to her about it and let you know but I make no promises."

Mary squeals with excitement, "Yay! I'll see you then."

"I didn't say I'd come," Emma says but her agent has already hung up. She throws her phone down onto her bedside before flopping back onto her bed. Now at cooking tomorrow she'll have to see how Regina feels about being in the public eye and whether or not she wants to sit through a fashion show.

Emma frowns knowing Regina is a private person. This is a big step she was hoping to put off until later and she still could except for the fact that she doesn't want to skip seeing Regina again. She rubs her face in her hands wondering how she'll find the courage to a) ask Regina out and b) ask her out to their first date at a fashion show.

* * *

Regina walks into her restaurant before spotting Ashley who quickly ushers her to the side before her mother can see them.

"Chef – Regina your mother has been here for an half an hour already."

"She does like to be prompt."

"And you're late," Ashley hisses worriedly.

Regina smiles reassuringly at her, "Trust me Ashley if she'll be mad at anyone it'll be me."

"So she won't be too harsh?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Regina replies with a small grin before beckoning the new waitress to come closer. Ashley does so and Regina takes a sly look around before whispering, "Did Kathryn tell you the protocol for when my mother visits?"

Ashley nods, "I think so. She said if you tap the pepper with your fork I'm to spill a drink on your mother so she'll want to leave."

"Good," Regina says. "Just keep an eye on the pepper."

"Is she that bad?" Ashley asks.

"Let's just say that the $100 I will pay you to spill that drink is the only tip you'll be getting from our table," Regina says before walking into the restaurant and over to her mother who is sitting at a centre table with a displeased frown.

"Ah you're finally here," Cora says as her daughter leans down to give her a stiff and awkward hug which Cora reciprocates by putting a hand on Regina's shoulder and gesturing for her to sit down. It's as close to affection as Regina gets from her mother. She puts on a polite smile before sitting across from her mother.

"Sorry I'm late. I was unavoidably detained," she was talking to Emma but in her mind that translates as unavoidable, right?

Cora tuts, "It's common courtesy when you're going to be late to call ahead"

"I was detained by a phone call. How can I call you if I'm already talking to someone else?"

Cora frowns icily, "Don't sass me Regina. I'm in no mood." She flicks an invisible piece of dust off their tablecloth, "I don't know why I insist on coming back to this place."

"Because it's one of the finest restaurants in the city?" Regina points out with just a hint of irritation. Her mother sends her daughter a warning glance for her tone to which Regina rolls her eyes before pretending to read the menu she knows by heart.

"Maybe when you're cooking darling," Cora responds and Regina smiles at the rare compliment about her profession and skills. It's very unusual that she gets such validation and it still pleases her to get it. She likes to pretend she doesn't care but even when she was a child all she wanted was for her mother to be proud of her. As she grew up she learned she never would make Cora proud so she learned to take the compliments when they come.

Even so she doesn't like the disrespect to her fellow chefs who she knows work as hard as she does to provide high quality food. They also share her love of the art of cooking and she doesn't like her mother's dismissal of the entirety of her profession. "The other chefs here are excellent mother. Most of them went to the same standard of school I did."

"Don't remind me," Cora replies with a frown. Regina knows her mother still holds a grudge over the fact that she gave her daughter a college fund that could have sent her daughter to Harvard or Yale but Regina chose to go to a culinary arts school and give the rest of it to charity. Her mother is no stranger to charity and donates herself but she wanted that money to be used for a business or perhaps a politics or law degree. Her vision of Regina's future was always very different to her daughter's and it only widened the rift that existed between them.

Regina is a very successful chef. She achieved top marks in all of her classes. She's been given 5 star reviews by almost all of the food critics in the city. She works as head chef in a 5 star restaurant – something as a child she thought would always be a dream. In her own eyes she is a success when it comes to work.

Even in life she feels she mostly is too. A high paid job she loves and she knows that not everyone is lucky enough to do a job they adore and enjoy as much as she does her own. She owns an apartment with everything she could possibly want, except a person to share it with. She has an incredibly funny and caring best friend. Her work colleagues respect her and most of them like her and would go the distance for her.

In most aspects she is a success and yet her mother has a way of making sure she knows she is a failure in Cora's eyes. It hurts. It always has and it's one of the reasons their visits have grown fewer and fewer. They're down to once a month now and yet it is still a strained tense affair wherein Cora puts down her career and questions her about her social and love life to see if at least her daughter might uphold her reputation in that area.

If it were up to Cora, Regina would probably be married by now, no doubt to a wealthy son or daughter of a business associate. Regina never wanted that and resisted such a fate with all her might. She wants the person she settles down with to be a person she chooses and loves, and who loves her for her not who marries her as part of a business deal.

Emma sought her out.

Their burgeoning relationship and feelings aren't because of anyone else but them and it's one of the reasons Regina treasures the time they've spent together so far and the time they'll hopefully spend together in the future.

"Are you seeing anyone?" her mother asks. The answer is usually a flat out no which only disappoints Cora further.

Regina doesn't know how to answer. Technically whilst she and Emma have kissed and share cooking lessons she's not sure whether or not they are dating. It's a discussion for them to have tomorrow. She'd like to date Emma but she has no idea how to begin.

One thing she is sure of is that she doesn't want her mother to know yet. If Cora finds out she's dating an actress, and one as renowned and wealthy as Emma, then she'll stick her oar in and try to hurry them along and use their relationship to her own gain.

Regina doesn't want that. She doesn't know what her and Emma will become, whether they will date and go further than that which she'd like. What she does know without a doubt is that she wants it to be something she and Emma decide upon together.

_Next chapter will be the next cooking lesson. Thank you for the review :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all. I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I've just started a new temp job so have less time for writing :( Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you to ineheram for the prompt and I hope you all enjoy :) _

"Ridiculous," Cora cries out indignantly as she and Regina exit the restaurant. Regina managed to make it through the starter before resorting to the pepper cue. She had managed to evade her mother's first round of questioning about her love life. Then came the second round, then the third and then the disparaging and critical comments. It was the standard fare, her impact on Cora's reputation, what it looks like for the family, if she's going to start her own family and how she plans to do that if she insists on remaining single.

By the time Ashley came around to ask what they wanted for their main course Regina was ready to tear her hair out. Her mother means well in her own way but it almost invariably comes out badly. She does love her mother and she knows her mother loves her but when she's with her mother she never feels enough and it's hard to be around her for long.

She wishes it wasn't that way and that they could be closer but Regina knows there'll always be a rift between them due to her choices. Regina sighed before tapping the pepper but if she lets her mother go on for too long then she knows she could snap and say something she'll regret and whilst her mother can be critical she doesn't want to end their relationship entirely.

"Accidents happen mother," Regina tries.

Cora narrows her eyes as she dabs at the red wine stain, "They certainly seem to."

"I can pay for your shirt to be dry-cleaned if you want?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cora says, "I can afford it dear. Do you have everything you need? Do you need any help?"

Regina smiles at the offer knowing this is her mother's way of letting her know she'll be there should Regina need it, "I'm okay mother. Trust me I make a good living here okay?"

Cora nods, "I know you dear but I hate to think of you struggling needlessly."

"I'm not struggling. I do a job I love and I have everything I need."

"Except love," Cora says, "You have mine of course and you have Kathryn but you could have so much more Regina if you'd only let yourself. Will you at least try one more blind date?"

Regina smiles thinking of Emma, "I'm really okay Mom. No blind dates necessary."

Cora sighs before touching her daughter's cheek lightly, "Well if you ever change your mind…."

"I won't," Regina replies with an eye roll. Her mother has always meddled in her love life and she doubts that will ever change.

"Well if you do I'm a phone call away."

_And don't I know it_ Regina thinks before replying, "Okay mother. Have a safe trip home."

Cora nods before kissing her daughter's cheek and patting her shoulder, "I will. I'll give you a call next week. I love you."

"I know. Love you too," Regina replies. It may not always feel like it but she knows her mother does love her. She just hasn't always been able to show it. Their relationship has been tested by Regina's career choice and her mother's inability to support it. Maybe one day that will change. Maybe it won't.

Either way Regina knows her life is going well or at least she thinks so. She waves her mother off before reaching for her phone. She's about to dial Emma's number to see if maybe she wants to get together this afternoon for another lesson when her phone rings. Regina can't help but smile when she sees the name on her phone screen.

"Hey Emma," she chuckles, "I think we might be in sync. I was just about to call you."

Emma laughs in response, "People who bake together dial together?"

"Something like that," Regina says with a grin.

"So how was lunch with your mother?"

"We made it past the starters," Regina replies.

"I'm guessing that's good?" Emma asks unsure. She's never really had a mother to have lunch with so she doesn't really know how these things work. She knows from her film work and others that it depends on the mothers and the daughters. For some they look forward to seeing their mothers. For others like Regina not so much. Emma had always dreamed of having a mother who loved and supported her. She never had one but she also knows there are people who have mothers and still don't have that.

It saddens her that Regina has to see lunch with her mother like this. She wants Regina to be happy. She wonders if part of love is wanting someone else to be happier than you've ever been. She knows already that she would do anything she could to brighten Regina's day and that Regina would try to do the same for her.

It's why she called Regina now and why Regina was set to call her too.

Emma smiles thinking about that knowing she has to give Regina a chance and ask her out to this fashion show. It's a date and it's a step forward but it's one Emma wants to take. She wants to develop something with Regina and the fashion show is a way of doing that. It's public, very public and she hopes it doesn't scare Regina off. She's loving their cooking lessons and with each one she grows closer to Regina.

"It's good for me and my mother," Regina replies pulling her from her thoughts, "Anyway I have a few hours before my shift starts and I was wondering if maybe you wanted another cooking lesson. It would be quick and I understand if it's too last minute…."

"No I mean yes, I'd love to, um I can be at your place in twenty minutes."

"No," Regina replies, "Come to my restaurant."

Emma quirks a brow at the change in place before nodding, "Okay, see you in ten?"

"Can't wait," Regina says with a smile before walking back into Midas' with a smile as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Emma walks into the restaurant as she did nearly a week ago. That day she had no idea what to expect. She was hoping for a good meal to fill the hunger in her belly. What she got was so much more. She got a meal that filled her heart and led her to Regina.

It may have been less than week but Emma has a good feeling about Regina, a feeling that she doesn't want to lose. She sucks in a slightly nervous deep breath knowing what she needs to ask Regina. She could go to the fashion show alone but now that she's met someone who she truly likes she doesn't want to. She wants to go out with Regina. The cooking lessons are amazing because it gives them a private bubble in which to grow closer but Emma knows that if they're to have a relationship it can't exist just in that bubble.

Emma does try to keep her life private and she knows Regina isn't really an out in public fancy party kind of woman but she hopes Regina will want to go to the fashion show with her. She wants them to go out on dates – she doesn't care if it's a fashion show or to a McDonald's just so long as they're both together.

She walks in and smiles at Ashley, "Hi, is Regina around?"

The young waitress grins at her clearly still amazed that Emma Swan of all people comes to this restaurant. Emma's used to this kind of starstruck reaction. Regina, however, never looks at her like this. Whilst Emma does love her fans and is glad they love her work, she prefers how Regina looks at her. When Regina smiles at her with awe and admiration it's not because of her star status or her role as an actress but just because she's Emma.

Ashley nods, "She's in the kitchen. Do you want me to get her for you?"

Emma shakes her head, "Nah I'll go through and find her. Thanks Ashley."

"Y-you're welcome," Ashley stammers before busying herself with her menus.

Emma walks through the massive white double doors that lead to the kitchen. "Whoa," Emma gasps as she looks around the huge and pristine kitchen. She was impressed by the standard of Regina's kitchen at home but this is on another level. _This must be Regina's personal heaven_ Emma thinks as she walks past high-end ovens and hobs knowing this place is a chef's paradise.

She smiles knowing that for Regina to even let her in here means something.

"Regina?" she calls out seeing no sign of the brunette.

A familiar head of curly brown locks pops out from around a storeroom door, "Hey Emma. Are you early?"

Emma shrugs, "Force of habit."

Regina smiles, "Film sets?"

"More photo shoots and publicity stuff," Emma replies, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decide what to cook. What do you feel in the mood for?" Regina asks.

Emma taps her lip, "Well before you called I was going to go out for some KFC."

"KFC?" Regina asks, "We're going to make some chicken then. It won't be in breadcrumbs or batter though."

Emma laughs, "Not a fan of the Colonel's chicken?"

"I don't tend to eat fast food very often," Regina admits, "I prefer making it myself."

"Even when you were a kid?" Emma asks as she leans against a countertop.

Regina pops her head back round, "My mother didn't believe in fast food, though my father did sneak me out to McDonald's a few times."

"What did you think?"

"That I could make better fries," Regina says with a smile.

"You make fries?" Emma asks with a grin as she thinks of homemade fries.

Regina makes a note to teach Emma how to make fries as she sees the look on the blonde's face, "Criss-cross, curly, southern-fried and regular ones. Also I can make potato waffles."

"I think you just got ten times more amazing," Emma says as her mind fills with images of delicious potato goodness. She does have a soft spot for fries. As she think of cooking them her mind drifts to Regina and the thought of them making homemade dinners together. It's an image that never fails to make her smile.

"Only ten times?" Regina asks with a smile as she emerges from the store cupboard, arms loaded with ingredients.

Emma beams back at her, "Anymore and you'd be too much amazing for anyone to handle."

"Luckily I don't want just anyone to handle it then," Regina replies with a wink that makes Emma's mouth go dry. Regina smiles at the reaction setting her ingredients down before turning and pulling Emma in for a kiss. She's been wanting to do that since Emma left her apartment yesterday. Their lips press together in perfect sync as the two women sink into the moment of desire letting their pure need for each other take over.

Emma turns them backing Regina against the counter as olive hands slide into her hair and pull her closer. She slips her tongue over soft sweet lips and revels in the taste of Regina's mouth. She's had to kiss a lot of people over the years. Some romantically, some for work but she's never been kissed like this. When Regina kisses her she feels incredible. It's like a live current running through her veins sending jolts of joy and pleasure through her entire body. In the moments when they kiss her body hums with just one thought, _Regina, Regina, Regina_.

"Regina do you-" the two women spring apart as Ashley walks into the kitchen. The waitress' cheeks burn scarlet as she blushes at the moment she's interrupted, "Sorry," she adds sheepishly.

Regina fluffs her hair to tidy it before peering round Emma's shoulder, "It's okay Ashley. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to know what the specials for tonight are," Ashely says.

"Spanish Chicken, Paella and Penne Romano," Regina replies. Ashley nods before hurrying out of the kitchen. Regina turns to Emma looking at the pair of them and laughs. At the sound of Regina's laugh Emma can't help but laugh too. They giggle until Regina leans up to give Emma a quick peck, "Well at least I know what the gossip in the restaurant will be today."

"You doing another kind of cooking?" Emma asks with a wry grin.

Regina laughs again, "Something along those lines."

"Do you mind?" Emma asks seriously, "People knowing I mean."

Regina sighs, "People are going to find out eventually right? I mean with you who you are we were never going to be able to stay secret. I do my best to keep my personal life apart from my work life but it's not always possible and you, Miss Emma Swan, seem to have made it impossible. Normally that would drive me crazy but I don't mind people knowing I'm happy so long as they don't constantly try to find out every little thing. I like you Emma and I want to go out with you and see if we could be something but I don't want every little aspect of our life out in public. I want-"

"- you want some things to just be between us," Emma finishes. She understands perfectly. She knew people would find out, not in this circumstance – she thought it would be on her end they would get busted, but still she knew one way or another people would know. She also understands there's a difference between people knowing and people knowing everything.

"Can you do that?" Regina asks knowing that the paparazzi can be invasive at times.

Emma smiles at her, "I can try my best."

"Okay then," Regina replies before kissing her once more, "Now Spanish Chicken."

* * *

An hour later Regina pulls out the Spanish Chicken complete with chorizo, peppers, paprika and new potatoes. She smiles smelling it knowing it's come out perfect. Emma stands close beside her, their shoulders knocking, as they look at the dish. Emma smells it, "Oh my god."

"Good?" Regina asks turning to face her. Emma turns and grins at her. She kisses her, a gentle caress of the lips, before looking at the dish they prepared together, "I can't believe I helped make something that smells that incredible," Emma says in awe.

Regina smiles at her setting it on the countertop, "Wait until you taste it and stop doubting yourself Emma. You can cook and you're nowhere near as bad as you thought. You just need some recipes beyond the microwave."

Emma laughs, "Hey, my recipe book would be great. The Emma Swan guide to Spaghetti-Os and Soup. Would you buy it?"

Regina chuckles, "I'll buy it for you."

Emma kisses her again, "That's all I need." She eyes the Spanish Chicken hungrily eager to have a taste. Regina notices and smiles once more. She kisses Emma on the cheek before cutting out two portions and setting them on plates. She sticks her fork in before taking a bite of chicken. She shuts her eyes as she savours the first bite reminded of her home and her father chopping peppers into her name as he taught her Spanish and the art of cooking a chicken.

Emma smiles as she watches Regina take that first bite. The look on Regina's face speaks of nostalgia and happy memories and Emma loves that this food has the power to transport Regina to happy times and places. She knows what she'll think of whenever she cooks this meal again. She'll think of being caught by Ashley and then the way Regina's hands folded perfectly against her own as they chopped vegetables. She'll think of that look on Regina's face.

She takes her first bite and moans at the delicious taste, "That's fantastic."

Regina smiles, "I love Spanish Chicken."

"Me too," Emma agrees eagerly, "Seriously this is amazing."

"So compared to the KFC you were planning to have…"

"This, definitely this," Emma replies, "Though KFC is still awesome and one day I am taking you there."

Regina grins, "Sounds like a romantic first date."

Emma chuckles at her, "I'll get us out private booth and the fanciest napkins I can find."

Regina laughs reaching for a sip of water, "I'll look forward to it."

Emma smile before looking seriously at Regina, "Okay, well whilst we're talking about dates I have to go to this fashion show next week and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me."

"You want to take me?" Regina asks.

"Who else?" Emma replies before reaching for Regina's hand, "It's okay if you don't want to. I just really wanted to ask you."

"Okay," Regina replies after a few moments of thought.

"Okay?" Emma asks.

"Okay," Regina repeats, "I want to go with you if you're okay with taking me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Regina shrugs, "Well you're Emma Swan and I'm just me."

"So?" Emma asks, "You're awesome and incredible and beautiful and there's no-one else I would want there with me."

Regina smiles leaning across to kiss Emma, "Then I'd love to. What if they ask who I am?"

Emma grins at her, "Well what do you want to say? I know what I'd like to say but I want to know what you want."

"What do you want to say?" Regina asks.

"I asked you first," Emma retorts teasingly.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Fine. Emma would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Emma beams from ear to ear, "I would absolutely love that."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to the response to the fic so far and once again to ineheram for the prompt. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you like this chapter :) _

Regina fidgets with her hands nervously as she looks at the fancier half of her wardrobe. Being Cora's daughter means she does on occasion get roped into going along to a party or gala. Normally such an event is accompanied by a shopping trip wherein her mother throws dress after dress at Regina until her daughter agrees to one.

Regina chews her lip as she passes her hands over the dresses wondering which one will be perfect for this date. Aside from cooking lessons this is their first official non-food based date and Regina wants it to go well. She can't remember the last time she felt like this. Even with Daniel her feelings weren't as intense as this. She felt butterflies and nervous anticipation but nothing like this. Daniel was her first boyfriend and at the time Regina still believed in true love and love at first sight.

Now she's older and knows other passions and joy though she still believes in love. With Emma there was an instant connection and one Regina feels in every fibre of her body. She woke up thinking about this date and she's been dreaming of it all week. _My girlfriend_ she thinks with a bright smile. Her heart thumps giddily as she thinks of the word. She has a girlfriend. A funny, beautiful, adorable girlfriend who likes her as much as she likes Emma.

Regina bounces from foot to foot as nerves run through her. She needs to do something so that she doesn't look like a mess of nervousness when Emma picks her up. As always she moves out to the kitchen and does what she always does when feeling particularly stressed or anxious.

She throws on an old t-shirt and a pair of denim cut-offs before gathering butter, sugar, eggs, flour, choc chips and cinnamon. As she cracks her first egg she breathes a deep sigh of relief feeling herself relax already. Baking has always had a way of soothing her and today she lets herself lose herself in the cupcake process.

She cracks eggs. She creams butter. She adds sugar and mixes. She sieves flour, adds chocolate chips and cinnamon and folds it all together. Regina loves the act of bringing all the ingredients together. Something about the idea of baking has always appealed to her. She loves the idea of taking lots of little bits and pieces that aren't much on their own and bringing them together to make something delicious and wonderful.

Regina slides them into her oven with a smile before cleaning up her bake ware. She doesn't notice the time on the clock letting herself focus on the task at hand. She feels much better now. Before she was a livewire of nerves and panic. Now she's calm and confident and instead of thinking about how nervous she is she can focus on happier thoughts. She lets her mind drift to the idea of Emma in a fancy dress. Her grin grows wider as she imagines Emma's curves in a tight little dress and her thoughts drift from innocent to a very different realm entirely.

She shakes her head as the oven's timer dings. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate fills the air and a bright smile graces her lips at the sense memory they invoke. They make her think of her father sliding over a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and letting her go crazy with the decorations. Nowadays she wonders if maybe one day she'll have her own child to do that with, she wonders if it's something she and Emma will do with their own little family.

A knock at the door shocks her out of her reverie and she gasps quickly glancing up at the clock. _Oh shit_ Regina thinks as she realises that it is indeed time for her big first date with Emma, and that she is currently wearing a flour covered t-shirt and her grungiest cut-offs. Regina may have avoided going to as many public events as she possibly could but she suspects that the wardrobe criteria for such things does not include baking clothes.

Regina dusts off her shirt though it doesn't make much difference before opening the door a crack and cautiously peeking her head around the corner. She gasps when she sees Emma. Blonde curls are up in a bun with a braid running through it. She's dressed in a blue suit with a black top and it makes Regina's mouth go dry from desire. She looks absolutely gorgeous and in her haze she lets the door slip from her grasp opening it completely.

"Hi," Regina eventually says with a smile playing across her lips.

Emma grins at her, "Hi," she looks Regina's outfit up and down with a smile, "I know I said smart-casual but that might be taking it a little far."

Regina laughs feeling at ease in Emma's presence. Her butterflies are still there but nowhere near as badly. Now that Emma's here she can't remember why she was so anxious. With Emma being here makes sense and she can't wait to leave and spend the day with her. She's still a little nervous about the press and the crowd but she knows Emma won't abandon her at the show. As long as they're together Regina knows this date is a step worth taking.

"I was baking," she admits.

Emma grins widely her eyes sparkling with intrigue at those words, "You were?"

Regina chuckles at the blonde's excitement, "The cupcakes are on the counter dear. Give me two minutes and I'll change."

"You can change in two minutes?" Emma asks incredulously, "This took me half an hour." She never knows exactly what to wear to these types of events. Usually she just winds up getting frustrated and grabbing the next closest thing but today she had someone she wanted to dress up for. Today she took a little longer because she wants this date to go well. She wants Regina to have fun and she knows the show will be more enjoyable for herself too with Regina by her side. Going alone she normally drifts off and has to be prodded by Mary Margaret to pay attention.

Regina nods, "You'll see," she replies with a wink.

"Can't wait," Emma says with a smile. She's sure she'll love whatever Regina comes out of that room wearing. Truth be told she'd have been happy had Regina wanted to come in that t-shirt and jeans. She's just glad Regina wanted to come with her. It's a nice change for her to go to one of these things with a girlfriend. _Girlfriend_ Emma repeats in her head with a bright grin.

She reaches for a cupcake slowly removing the wrapper before taking the first bite. It's hard not to moan at the taste and Emma does. It's fluffy and moist and the choc chips are an amazing addition. Emma could gladly eat a hundred of these.

She hears a door open and without looking up calls out, "These are incredible. Seriously Regina these are like the best first date gift ever."

At the sound of Regina's melodic chuckle Emma looks up and promptly drops the cupcake. Regina stands in the doorway in a black knee-length dress with a white blazer. Emma's only ever seen her in her chef's uniform or in casual clothes. Regina's beautiful any day of the week but dressed up she's truly stunning and it leaves Emma breathless for a moment.

"Wow," is all Emma can think of to say.

Regina grins sashaying up to her. She spins Emma's stool before seating herself on Emma's lap and kissing her. Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck as their kiss deepens. She swipes her tongue over Emma's lower lip tasting a delicious mix of cupcakes and strawberry flavoured lip gloss. She pulls back with a smile, "So, better than cupcakes?"

Emma laughs pulling Regina in for another kiss. She reaches for a stray strand of Regina's hair tucking it behind her ear, "Better than all the cupcakes in the world and those were some fine cupcakes which makes you pretty damn fantastic."

Regina smiles, "You're not so bad yourself Emma Swan."

Emma cocks a brow, "Not so bad?"

"Utterly gorgeous," Regina corrects before kissing Emma once more. Once she starts she finds it very hard to stop kissing, not that she wants to stop. "So how does tonight work?"

"We go in. We watch models parade upcoming fashions. We drink. We chat. We try to avoid cameras and prying paparazzi. Most of all we stay together and have fun."

Regina smiles at the last thing, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Emma reaches for Regina's hand as their car draws nearer. As with most big events like this Mary hired a private car for them. "You ready?" Emma asks, "Because I can still tell him to turn around and take us to McDonalds or something."

Regina smiles at her and just like that it puts Emma at ease. Regina's smile has the remarkable power to calm her and make her believe that everything will be okay. It's a smile that makes her feel like the only one in the world to receive it and she will never tire of that feeling. "I'm ready Emma. Let's start our first date."

"I like the sound of that," Emma says.

"What?" Regina asks casually running her finger over Emma's palm.

"Our and date," Emma replies, "I like it."

"Me too," Regina says, "And just a heads up Emma, I don't want this to be our last."

At that Emma grins widely. She was nervous. She doesn't know what lies ahead but knowing Regina sees and wants a future with her is enough to give Emma the courage to exit the car. She holds Regina's hand tightly making sure to shield the brunette behind her. The second they step onto the carpet that leads to the fashion show cameras start flashing and she feels Regina move closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispers as she smiles for the photographers. Regina stands behind her gripping her hand tightly, "It's more than I expected."

"Want to turn around and go home?" Emma asks abruptly turning from the cameras and leading Regina up the carpeted floor. Regina shakes her head determinedly, "Not a chance. This is our first date Emma and I'm not cutting it short. I'm here with you and that's how I want it to stay." She briefly separates their hands only to thread her arm through Emma's and entwine their hands once more.

Emma smiles at her resting her head against Regina's before kissing her sweetly, "I'm glad I'm here with you and I promise I won't let go."

"Good," Regina says. She's no stranger to big events having had to attend balls and galas as a teenager with her mother but she's never felt particularly comfortable at them. She's very aware of the presence of the cameras and people looking at them. Regina wonders how Emma deals with this on a daily basis. She couldn't. Were Emma not here she'd be hiding away in a corner somewhere. As it stands she only feels content right now because of the arm enveloping hers and the feel of Emma's hand in her own. "Do people always stare like that?"

Emma nods, "Most days," she replies with a shrug, "It's been like that for years. I kind of got used to it after a while. Normally I find ways to get away and once the show starts they'll all focus on that. It's just while we're waiting for it to start that they try and find as many famous people as they can to photograph and talk to. It sells magazines I guess."

Regina nods, "Of course it does. It's because people love and respect you."

"And tonight they'll be jealous because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the room."

Regina grins at her before turning her head to kiss her, "You flatterer Swan."

Emma laughs, "Well it's true," she replies before leading them both over to where a large catwalk has been set up. She grabs a glass of champagne for herself and one for Regina before they take their seats in the front row.

Regina looks at her stunned, "The front row? We're allowed to sit here? My mother only gets to sit in the second or third."

Emma smiles at her, "One of the perks I guess. Have you been to one of these before then?"

"No," Regina replies, "but my mother tells me about these kind of functions often enough. You must be a pretty big deal Emma."

"Impressed?" Emma asks with a cocky smirk.

"I already was," Regina replies.

"Would you have been had we been at the back or trying to sneak our way in?" Emma asks biting her lip uncertainly.

Regina fixes her with a serious look, "Emma I wouldn't care if you were an actress, a waitress or whatever. You being famous is a part of you I know but as far as I'm concerned I'd want to be with you no matter what. I like you Emma."

Emma smiles kissing her again, "I like you too Regina." Well her feelings are certainly racing towards more than like.

The fashion show goes by quickly, too quickly for Emma's liking. Normally she's counting the minutes for these events to end but today she wanted it to go slow. She's been savouring every moment spent here with Regina. Emma's barely been watching the show. Instead she's been watching Regina. She's been enjoying the way Regina studies the clothes with a small smile or an adorable frown at the ones she doesn't like. She's been wondering how that spark running between their arms can keep going for so long. It's like an electric current hopping between their bodies keeping a permanent smile on Emma's face and a warm joyful feeling in her heart. She's been focusing on the way Regina rests her head against her shoulder with ease and how wonderful it feels to have Regina's hand in her own.

"So what did you think?" she asks as the show winds to a close.

"Some of the clothes were nice," Regina replies, "Some of the others however were…." she trails off trying to find a tactful word.

"Questionable?" Emma tries and Regina nods with a laugh, "Yes. Overall Emma I had a good time. I'm glad we came here."

"You are?"

Regina nods again, "I am. It was fun and best of all I got to spend the past two hours with you so why wouldn't I have enjoyed myself? It may not have been what I might have imagined for our first date but I loved it all the same."

Emma smiles, "In that case so did I?"

"Not a fan of these shows in general then?"

"Not really," Emma replies, "But you being here made it about a billion times more bearable."

Regina grins, "Then I'll have to come with you more often."

"I'd like that," Emma answers kissing her once more. They deepen the kiss until a sound interrupts them. Emma blushes as her stomach rumbles. She's not a massive fan of hor d'oeuvres and the last thing she ate was a cupcake at Regina's place. Regina chuckles at her, "Hungry?"

"Starving," Emma replies.

"In that case," Regina says, "Do you want to come back to mine and we can have some dinner?"

"Absolutely," Emma answers, "Now come on I know a back way out of here so we can sneak away."

"What about the car?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs, "I'll call him and tell him to leave. Mary probably won't be happy but I'd rather take a walk with you. What do you say?"

Regina smiles. She's walked alone in the streets at night before and enjoyed the stars but she's always imagined it would be different to walk with someone she cares about. "Let's sneak away," she replies and together they steal away into the night.

* * *

Regina grins as Emma sidles up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. They've both shed their blazers and left them draped over her sofa which means that between her and Emma is only the thin fabric of her dress and what turned out to be a gloriously low cut black bustier. The top gives a teasing glimpse of Emma's cleavage which is incredibly distracting and has Regina squirming slightly with desire. Emma grins knowingly pressing herself closer to Regina.

"That smells amazing," she purrs with a wink as she kisses Regina's neck before trailing kisses up to Regina's mouth.

The brunette smiles at her, "It's only pasta, chicken and sauce, though if you want any you're going to have to stop kissing my neck like that."

"Oh?" Emma asks with a small smirk.

"Yes," Regina replies, "Don't get me wrong it's wonderful but if you carry on I'm a) going to burn the pasta or b) going to give up and drag you into my bedroom."

Emma's mind floods with images at those words and her knees shake for a moment before she remembers how to breathe. She can feel heat rushing to her core and shivers in anticipation. With a smile she takes the spoon from Regina's hands and sets the pan on the side. Regina turns in her hold as Emma switches off the hob.

Regina cocks a brow at her with a suggestive and questioning look. Emma smiles leaning across to kiss her passionately before staring into darkened caramel eyes, "Suddenly I'm not so hungry."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter and to ineheram for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) _

_This chapter sees the story being upped to M for smutty reasons ;)_

Regina grins into the kiss before taking Emma's hand spinning to move in front of her and leading her across her apartment to her bedroom which she regrets not tidying up this morning. She pauses by the door, "I'm sorry for the mess."

Emma laughs moving to capture Regina's lips in a heated kiss, "Regina right now I don't think I could care about any kind of mess. All I care about it you and me."

Regina's smile grows wider, a mix of desire and happiness as she kicks her door open no longer caring about the clothes spilled over the floor. If anything she just wants to add more clothes to those piles. She shrugs off her blazer as they continue to kiss. Her hands slip around Emma's waist deftly as Emma pulls off her blouse revealing a bare chest.

Regina breaks their kiss to stare at the tantalising sight of Emma's cleavage. It's been taunting her since Emma took over her suit jacket but god it was the worth the wait. "You are so beautiful," Regina says. It's something Emma's been told many times but under Regina's entranced stare, full of lust and a whole lot more, it feels different. It feels truer and it sparks the desire and love in her own body.

She smiles at Regina before running her hands up the fabric of the other woman's dress and tugging down the zipper. Black fabric pools at Regina's feet and she stands bare before Emma whose jaw drops. She knew Regina was hot but finally seeing her naked is much better than anything she has ever imagined. "Wow," is all she can think of to say and Regina grins, "Impressed?"

Emma can't help but laugh, "Very. You?"

Regina cocks a brow before looking very pointedly at Emma's trousers, "I think you're overdressed dear."

Emma takes the hint quickly kicking off her trousers and pants and revealing her naked frame to Regina who licks her lips at the gorgeous sight. She steps closer lifting Emma's chin with her finger, "Wow," she says echoing Emma's comment from earlier and the blonde grins quickly sealing their lips in another kiss. Their make-out sessions grows and grows as their arousal increases and sexual tension rises between them.

Emma was expecting to be nervous at this point. So was Regina. Normally for both of them there's passion yes but there's nerves and awkwardness. With each other however there's none of that. They stay in the moment and it's a wonderful one. With Emma, Regina feels at ease and can lose herself to the passion of this night in a way she never has before. It's a safety she feels when she cooks and in Emma she has found a person with whom she feels confident and beautiful and like she can do anything. She surrenders to her want for Emma and as they remain locked in a kiss she lets her hands wander across Emma's heating skin to cup her perky breasts.

Regina's touch ghosts across her bare skin leaving goosebumps in its wake and causing a delicious shiver to run up and down Emma's spine. Heat burns in her core and she arches into Regina's very skilled hand. She doesn't second guess her movements. She lets them happen by instinct and just lets her body surrender to her pure need for Regina. She wants Regina in every way and this, the feeling of their skin against each other, the lingering heat of their kisses and the delicious desire of the entire evening, this is something Emma will crave forever.

Emma's nipples harden as her own fingers begin dancing across Regina's shoulders, down her arms then to tap teasingly against Regina's hips which grind against her own body sending wonderful jolts through both of their centres.

Emma rolls her hips in rhythm with Regina and moves her fingers along her hips before trailing further down to toy with already soaking folds. "Ready?" Emma asks with a knowing smirk though she is equally wet with arousal for the other woman.

Regina chuckles against her lips before twisting a hard nipple between her fingers causing Emma to moan out load. "For you? Definitely," Regina replies before kissing Emma and swallowing the moans she will never tire of. She pivots them again causing them to land on the bed. Regina breaks their kiss to straddle Emma's hips before bending to join their lips heatedly again. With Emma she can never seem to get enough and it's an indulgence she's more than happy to have.

Emma stares up at Regina knowing without a doubt that she is right where she needs to be and with the absolute right person. She's heard of chemistry and an insatiable desire for someone. She's acted it. She's seen couples in the 'can't get enough of each other' but never imagined she would find for herself. Now she has and she understands that kind of electricity, the live current of another person running through your veins and a need to feel connected in every way possible.

She leans up to kiss her and like always it's like fireworks going off in her mind. As they kiss Emma reaches up to play with Regina's wonderful breasts. She moves her lips from Regina's own to her nipples teasing them with her mouth until Regina moans at the touch. As she continues to toy with Regina's glorious breasts she moves the finger at Regina's centre from her outer lips and thrusts it inside. Regina moans at the sudden and welcome intrusion rolling her hips against that finger already desperate for more.

Emma slides in a second finger increasing the speed of her thrusts as Regina's hand moves to cup her own centre. Regina's palm hits Emma's clit with a friction that hits Emma like a livewire as two fingers move into her soaking centre. Warm velvety walls pulse against her fingers and she speeds up her thrusts in time with Emma.

Their kisses grow deeper as they grow bolder in their thrusts and drive each other closer to the glorious edge they both desire so much. Tongues dance together as they ride each other's fingers in a syncopated rhythm that has their bodies practically humming with desire.

"Regina," Emma moans as she tumbles over the edge, her arousal coating Regina's fingers. Watching Emma come sends Regina over the edge too and together they ride out their orgasms continuing to kiss as they do.

They come down from their highs still holding onto one another. Regina whines from the loss as Emma withdraws her fingers before reluctantly doing the same. She collapses down on top of Emma feeling thoroughly sated and already craving more. She kisses Emma before grinning at her, "Still not hungry?" she asks.

Emma laughs, "There's only one thing I'm hungry for right now and that's you."

Regina chuckles in response kissing her and rolling them beneath her sheets.

* * *

Regina wakes slowly smiling as she feels arms wrapped around her middle. She opens her eyes to see blonde curls nestled against her shoulder and yawns sleepily before looking at Emma's sleeping face. Emma looks so peaceful and happy as she sleeps and it warms Regina's heart. Emma is normally carefree and at ease with her but here snuggled up against her is even better. Lying in Emma's arms feels like home and it's one Regina never wants to run away from.

She grins joyfully as she remains wrapped up in Emma's embrace. They're still naked beneath the covers and Regina doesn't care because she loves the feel of her body fitting perfectly into the curve of Emma's. As the morning sun glides over the covers through her open curtains she knows this the way she wants to wake up every day. They may only just be starting their relationship but Regina already can't imagine dating anyone else. This is the kind of moment Regina has dreamt of sharing with someone she loves.

_Loves? _

The word echoes in her mind but instead of scaring her it feels right. She knows it's early to think of their relationship like that but she can't help it. Sometimes you just know and she does.

Reluctantly she begins to peel herself away from Emma's arms. Her movement causes Emma to stir. The blonde blinks sleepily before frowning at Regina who is moving away from her. "Where you going?" Emma asks through a muffled yawn.

"A surprise," Regina replies vaguely tapping Emma's nose before leaning across to greet her with a tender kiss. As she does the sheet slips from Regina's chest and Emma grins gently grazing a breast with her finger. Regina tuts, "As much as I would love to, I want to make your surprise."

"Aw…" Emma whines.

Regina smiles at her adorable girlfriend, "Trust me you'll like it."

"If it's from you I will," Emma calls out as Regina shrugs on an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. The brunette smiles brightly at her, blowing a kiss to the blonde in her bed before practically bouncing out of the room as her heart and body sing from the joy and excitement of last night.

Emma smiles to herself as Regina leaves. Last night was incredible and it just confirmed what she knew straight away, that Regina is undoubtedly the one she's been looking for. All of her life she has dreamt of a home and waking up with Regina in her arms she felt like she has finally found it. She cannot stop the grin on her face from spreading as she replays last night in her mind.

With Regina she felt desired and beautiful, aroused and loved and most of all it felt right. It felt like all her life had been a series of turns and twists to find something, someone, that made her feel alive, loved, cherished and like part of something wonderful. It felt like Regina was the person she's been waiting for all along.

Her phone rings jarring her from her blissful reverie and she frowns seeing her agent's number on the screen. Normally she doesn't mind talking to Mary Margaret but she'd rather lie here in Regina's bed and remain with her memories of last night and her hopes of the future. Plus her agent promised her an extra week before she would call about film auditions and publicity events.

With a small frown she slides her finger across the accept call button, "Hey Mary Margaret."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary Margaret asks, her voice bubbling with shock and excitement.

Emma rubs her eyes tiredly. It's far too early for an interrogation, "Tell you what?"

She can hear the eye roll and scoff over the phone line, "Emma it's all over the papers. You and your mystery woman. Don't get me wrong, it's a great publicity move but why didn't you tell me?"

Emma's frown deepens, "She is not a publicity stunt Mary. Don't ever refer to her like that again. She is my girlfriend and I care about her a lot okay?"

"Okay Emma," Mary replies, "I didn't mean any harm by it. I am happy for you but I've been inundated with calls since the papers were published this morning. There's pictures of you two everywhere and people are asking questions."

"Tell them it's none of their business," Emma says.

"Oh honey," Mary says kindly, "You know it doesn't work like that."

"I know," Emma answers, "I know every minute of every day that my life is always out there. I know Mary but my relationship that's private. It's between me and Regina okay? Just let me have one thing that isn't theirs. Our relationship is mine and Regina's and we'll share things about it when we're ready not when the press wants to know."

Mary sighs over the line, "Emma they're going to ask."

"Then I'll be vague," Emma replies. She knows she loves Regina even though it's early in their relationship. She just knows and whilst she's overjoyed about it she doesn't want to push Regina into anything she's not ready for. She wants her and Regina to decide these things together and not be out and open to scandal and gossip all the time. She knows over time the hype about it will die down but even then there'll still be photographs and invasive questions and Emma wants to keep that to a minimum. She just wants to enjoy their relationship and she will.

Mary sighs again, "Emma vague won't last forever."

"I know Mary I do but right now I just want to be happy and I am. Let me enjoy that."

"Enjoy it Emma but if you and this Regina are heading somewhere in the future then you'll need to talk seriously about how you're going to deal with the press because sooner or later they'll find out."

"Thanks Mary," Emma replies, "And we will. Can I call you back some other time because I think my girlfriend is cooking me breakfast and it smells delicious."

Mary chuckles over the line, "Enjoy happiness Emma."

* * *

Regina hums contently as she flips pancakes into the hair before tossing them back into the pan. She loves pancakes. She can still remember the Sunday mornings when her father would make pancakes and she, her mother and father would all huddle together over the paper eating their pancakes. She'd read the cartoons whilst her parents did the crossword.

It's the kind of domestic moment she would later dream about having with her own family and this morning she has someone to make pancakes for. As they cook she reaches for her Sunday paper and the gossip sheets fall out.

She gasps and pales when she sees the photo on the front page. There taking up most of the sheet is a photo of her and Emma in the front row of the fashion show. Emma has her arm around her and they're both grinning at each other.

Regina smiles as she sees her own photographed goofy grin. She looks so happy and in love and it's a long time since she's seen herself and seen that kind of true joyous emotion. She runs her thumb lovingly over the shot of herself and Emma and knows that even though the photo wasn't taken in a circumstance she imagined that it's one she'll keep.

It's as she slips the paper up she sees the headline **_Art Imitates Life – Emma Swan's Own Mystery Woman. _**

Regina has heard of Emma's latest film of course wherein the blonde's character hides her relationship from her friends and family through fear before eventually coming clean and living happily ever after.

As she sees the words 'Art Imitates Life' she can't help but wonder if they'll be true. In the film the characters life's ended happy – in cinema they often do – and Regina wants that for herself and Emma.

The photograph makes her happy for all of five minutes then she takes the pancakes off the griddle and realises the ramifications of it. Her co-workers will see this. Kathryn will undoubtedly see it. Her mother will see it.

_Speak of the devil_ Regina thinks as her phone begins to ring. She keeps her voice light knowing of the interrogation that will soon come, "Hello mother."

"Good morning Regina," Cora says, "Guess what I'm doing?"

Regina winces, "Not reading the paper?"

"Guess again," Cora replies, "Why didn't you tell me? I saw you just last week and spoke to you Friday and you didn't say a word. I can see not telling me when you had that fling with the busboy or your brief dalliance with that lawyer but this is _Emma Swan_ dear."

"I know who she is," Regina says.

"Regina," Cora says, "This is big news."

"Well I was waiting to tell you until I knew I was sure about her," Regina replies.

"I'm sure," Cora says, "But seriously how could you not tell me? Regina do you have any idea what this will do for our reputation? This will be fantastic! You've finally found someone. When do I get to meet her?"

"Mother slow down."

"Slow down? You were in the paper!" Cora exclaims, "That's an announcement of a relationship Regina. How can I slow down? I want to meet this Emma."

"What?" Regina asks.

"I want to meet her. If you are dating her then I want to meet her."

Regina frowns wondering whether or not Emma will want to do that. She's just hoping her mother doesn't scare Emma off with her talk of reputation and fame. Regina knows Emma knows that she isn't interested in her because of her stats but she can't help but worry about how Emma will react to Cora. She sighs rubbing her forehead tiredly, "I'll talk to her."

"Great I'll see you Friday for dinner."

"Mother I said I'll –" she cuts off her response hearing the dial tone knowing that her mother will expect them both for dinner on Friday. She groans before arms wrap around her and a kiss is placed on her forehead, her nose and then her lips. Then she smiles, "Hey."

"Hey," Emma replies, "Those pancakes smell amazing."

Regina smiles, "They are. We can have them now but then we need to talk."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Apologies for the delay - life is lifey and work is too work-esque. Thank you for the response to the last chapter. My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy this part :)_

"Oh god Regina," Emma moans out. Regina chuckles as Emma dives in for another forkful of pancakes. "You like them then?" she asks. Emma nods enthusiastically, "They're the best in the world, maybe even the galaxy. Seriously what did you put in these?"

"Apple and cinnamon," Regina replies, "It's how my father taught me to make them. Plus I like cinnamon in most things, especially if I'm baking."

"Well I'll never complain about that," Emma replies with a smile as she reaches across the table to take Regina's hand in her own. A smile lights up Regina's face as she slips her own hand round the table to meet Emma's. She finishes her pancakes setting her plate aside before sighing and looking at Emma, "So we need to talk."

Emma nods, "We do indeed."

"So me first or you first?" Regina asks with a grin.

Emma chuckles, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Regina nods and lifts her hand up curling it into a fist before smiling at Emma, "Ready?"

"To win? Always," Emma replies cockily and Regina rolls her eyes in response before counting down, "One, two three – draw!" She opens her hands revealing scissors as Emma drops her palm indicating paper. Regina grins, "Yes! Okay, in that case you can go first."

Emma groans, "Okay well I'm guessing you saw the paper?"

Regina nods, "I did. Did you see the picture of us?"

Emma smiles, "I did. We look so happy."

"I am so happy," Regina replies, "I might keep that photo."

"Me too," Emma says, "It's one of the pictures of me I like, plus it might just be the first ever picture of us together."

"Taken by a stranger," Regina mutters, "You know what we need? One of those facie thingies."

Emma laughs before correcting her, "Selfie."

"Whatever," Regina replies, "We need one. Anyway we were in the paper."

"Yes and I got a call from my agent this morning whilst you were preparing this amazing breakfast. Apparently people are asking questions and sooner or later they're gonna want answers."

"So we can't avoid them forever?"

Emma nods, "Afraid not."

Regina sighs, "I guess not. What does that mean exactly for us?"

"It means we need to work out where we stand with the press as in what we will tell them, how much we let them interfere in our life," Emma explains, "So really it's up to you. I'd prefer to keep as much between us as is physically possible because well at the end of the day it's our relationship and I want it to be ours not theirs."

Regina smiles at Emma's words. It's what she wants too. She's never been very public about relationships – not that she's had many to tell about but she'd rather keep their relationship as much between them as possible too. Regina chews her lip before looking up at Emma, "I want our relationship to be ours but I know with your job total privacy is never going to be an option. I understand that they're going to want to know so I think maybe if we do a statement or an interview or something that just gives the basics – that we're dating and I'm a chef etc. Small things. The big things like last night and how we feel – that's for us."

Emma smiles nervously, "Would you come with me if I were to do an interview?"

Regina nods, "I would. I'll be nervous as hell but I'll do it because it's something that needs both of us. Together right?"

Emma nods, her smile growing into a bright grin, "Together. I'll call MM and set it up. We only share what we want to share."

"Deal," Regina says before leaning across to seal that deal with a kiss. Emma smiles into the kiss enjoying the sweet taste of Regina's lips on her own and the depth of feeling contained within the magical kiss. She'll never tire of kissing Regina – she doesn't plan to ever have to.

"Good, so what did you want to talk about?"

"My mother reads the papers," Regina says and Emma nods in realisation, "Oh."

"Oh indeed," Regina says.

"So what did she say?"

"She wants to meet you."

"Really?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "She's impressed. I think it's more because you're famous so she's happy there."

"Oh good," Emma says.

Regina frowns, "She cares about reputation dear but she also wants to meet you because you're dating me and well I don't often date. She wants to know who's making me happy – though expect a grilling because she'll want to know intentions and if we're going to be serious and so on."

Emma chuckles. She's never been grilled or had a mother to do the grilling. This is one of the moments wherein she wonders what it would have been like if she had had parents to raise her. She sighs sadly before turning back to Regina. She guesses the press are her own version of someone to grill her girlfriend – she'd prefer someone personal who loves her and she thinks Regina is a damn good start to that.

"Should I rehearse?" she asks with a laugh to break the tension.

Regina smiles before laughing, "It might be best. Should I tell her you'll be there for dinner on Friday?"

Emma nods knowing this is one more step towards a bright and happy future, "Of course I will."

* * *

Regina fidgets with her hands nervously tucking them into her coat pockets as she stands with Emma outside of her agent's office. Emma smiles sympathetically remembering her first ever interview and how terrified she was. She slips her hand into Regina's coat finding Regina's hand and entwining it with her own, "You'll be fine."

"What if I say too much? Or say the wrong thing?" Regina asks anxiously.

"Just breathe," Emma says, "You'll be okay, trust me. I know you. You keep your calm and I've seen your kitchen believe me you work with way more pressure and stress then one interviewer."

Regina nods, "I know but it's different. In my kitchen I know what I'm doing. I'm used to the people, the recipes and I can cook with my eyes closed if I ever had to. This, relationships and press is all new ground for me."

Emma nods in understanding, "I get it. Remember the fashion show?"

Regina smiles letting her mind drift back to their date last Saturday. She can't believe it's almost been a week since that wonderful day. Since then they've seen each other every day and woken up in each other's arms every morning. It's been an incredible feeling and one she wants forever. She focuses on the happiness and love she felt Saturday night and lets herself relax. Emma grins seeing the at ease and joyful look on her girlfriend's face. She wraps her arms around Regina from behind and settles her head on Regina's shoulder, "Better?"

"Much," Regina replies as the feel of Emma's arms around her begins to calm her nerves. _Just breathe and focus. Focus on Emma. _"How do you do this so often?"

Emma chuckles, "Practice I guess. I mean I still get nervous but it's not so bad now. I grew up with stuff like this and I got used to it. Just tell the truth and if you don't want to answer something don't. If you feel uncomfortable tell me and we'll stop."

"Okay," Regina says, "It'll be fine right?"

"Right," Emma says confidently and she hopes with all her might that it really will be fine. She knows the press too well and how far they like to pry. She just doesn't want them to pry too far and make Regina uneasy.

She smiles nervously as she sees Mary Margaret approaching. _Please don't be over the top_ Emma wishes but to no avail.

"Emma!" her very peppy and excitable agent cries as she walks over. She engulfs Emma in a hug and Emma smiles before rolling her eyes at Regina who cracks a grin while standing to the side and bouncing from foot to foot.

Mary Margaret steps away from Emma before looking at her seriously, "I have auditions…."

"You promised me an extra week," Emma says cutting her off, "I want some time to decompress a bit remember?"

The other woman sighs, "Fine but when you're ready give me a call."

"As if I have a choice," Emma mutters with a shake of her head. Mary Margaret does bug her at times but she's a good agent – at least she's never tried to exploit Emma financially nor sent her for films she doesn't want to do. The parts MM finds for her are normally ones she likes and compared to other agents out there she'd take Mary Margaret any day.

She just isn't sure Regina will feel the same way.

Mary Margaret turns to Regina stepping right up to her with a bright smile, "You must be Regina," she says in a bubbly voice.

Emma tries to stifle a chuckle at the way Regina bites back a grimace before replying, "No."

Mary Margaret frowns in confusion, "Bu-wait-what?!"

Regina laughs before walking over to Emma, "That was too easy."

"You got her," Emma says proudly high-fiving her girlfriend as Mary Margaret scowls, "You told her to do that," she accuses. Emma nods, "Yep."

"Emma I swear you are incorrigible. Now they're waiting for you two in there. They just want to snap a couple of pictures and ask a few questions."

"Pictures?" Regina asks faltering. She doesn't mind coming out to the public because she knows that Emma's life lands her in the public eye all too often and she'd rather people know and leave them be then have press tailing them around trying to figure out the scandal and gossip they might be able to dig up. Pictures however…well she's not so sure she wants her face plastered in magazines all the time.

Emma frowns too looking at Mary Margaret, "You didn't say anything about pictures?"

She blushes sheepishly, "Well you must have known they'd want some Emma. It's what they do after all."

"No pictures," Emma instructs seeing how Regina's mood has shifted from relaxed to anxious at the mere thought of being in magazines and papers for the rest of her life. She doesn't want that for them. She doesn't mind the press knowing because for once she can tell people she's happy when they ask about her relationships but she doesn't want the reporters and interviewers and whoever else to pry into every moment of their lives.

"Emma –"

"No pictures or we walk out right now," Emma demands. She doesn't usually do demanding but this is something she won't budge on. Regina is the first person she has actually wanted to make a future with and she wants it to be on their terms – she wants this step to be one they're both comfortable with. She wants their relationship to be as much theirs as is physically possible. The press has to know but it's up to them how much the public gets to know.

The agent sighs before conceding, "Fine no pictures but they do still have questions."

Emma nods before turning to Regina, "So I guess this is it?"

"So it is dear," Regina replies taking Emma's hand and following her into the office where the interviewer awaits.

* * *

"Regina is my girlfriend," Kathryn reads aloud, "We met at her restaurant and then she asked me to cooking lessons – I knew it!"

Regina blushes as her friend continues reading the interview, "Fine you were right."

Kathryn grins as she reads, "God you two are cute."

"What?"

"'How long have you been going out?' Regina: A month. Emma: Two months. Regina: Do cooking lessons count? Emma: I think so given what we were cooking up. Regina: Emma! _At this point Regina play hits Emma and Emma tickles Regina and we pause the interview due to the laughing fit overtaking both of them! We may not know much about Emma Swan's new girlfriend but we know they're cute!_'"

"It does not say that," Regina replies plucking the magazine from Kathryn's hand, "Oh god. My mother is going to read this."

At that her best friend laughs and Regina scowls, "Glad to see I have your support."

"Oh always," Kathryn says, "It's why I'm coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"You're what?"

"I called your mother up and told her I was dying to meet Emma too since you'd been oh so secretive about her," Kathryn explains.

"So now we'll be grilled by my mother _and_ you?"

Kathryn grins, "Yep."

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Emma asks as she smoothes down her black dress. She didn't know how fancy tonight was going to be and she fears she may have overdressed for this dinner. From what Regina has told her fancier is better but she can't help but feel too smarted up. Her dress is a sleek black cocktail style dress which Regina has assured her will be perfect.

Then Regina came out of her room in a simple black skirt and a plum coloured sweater which started Emma's panic.

Regina smiles warmly at her to try and calm Emma's nerves, "Don't worry. You're a world renown actress. You could turn up in your pyjamas and my mother would still think you were better than anyone else I've ever dated."

"Have you brought many people home to meet her?"

"One," Regina says with a frown as she remembers that day.

Emma frowns in unison sensing Regina's shift in mood, "What happened?"

"I was seventeen and he was my first boyfriend. His parents owned a stables so they weren't rich or powerful but they were happy. I loved him and I believed he loved me so I brought him home to meet my mother. She disapproved and the next day he broke up with me. I found out later on that she had told him he wasn't good enough and that she had offered to pay for his college tuition if he left me alone so I could pursue my own destiny and ambition. Given a choice between money and me he chose her money."

"That's awful," Emma says in disgust. _How could he not choose Regina? _She doubts Cora would be stupid enough to do the same thing again – doing so would lose her Regina forever – and even if she did Emma would always choose Regina.

She supposes whilst awful the test did prove one thing – Daniel was not good enough for Regina at least in Emma's eyes.

The other part of her is disgusted and angry that Cora would do such a cruel thing to her own daughter. It's one thing to have your heart broken but to know your own mother played a part in it? Emma can't imagine that. Knowing that adds another piece to the puzzle and makes her understand a little more why there is such a rift between the two.

Emma takes a deep breath. She needs to remain cool and calm. She remembers what's important. Whilst it would be nice to have Cora's approval and certainly easier for Regina, what matters most to Emma is that Regina is happy and feels the same way as she does.

She squeezes Regina's hand before they enter the lavish home. "Whoa," Emma says as they step into the Mills Manor, "You grew up here?"

Regina nods, "I know. It's too much isn't it?"

"It's certainly something," Emma says, "Your Mom must pay a fortune in interior design."

"One must if they want a beautiful home," a voice announces and the pair turn to see Cora and Kathryn leaning in the doorway to the dining room.

Emma smiles politely, "Well you certainly have that."

Cora smiles back as she looks Emma up and down before whispering something to Kathryn who nods, "Okay, you can stay for dinner," she says before looking at her daughter, "Regina, good to see you again even if I had to find out about your relationship through a newspaper," she adds dramatically.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I told you afterwards."

Kathryn scoffs, "Nice save."

"Fail 'Gi," Emma replies with a nudge and Regina blushes at the affectionate nickname before turning to Emma, "Thanks for your support."

"Anytime," Emma grins.

"Now they're finally here can we start dinner?" Kathryn asks eagerly. Cora smiles and nods, "Let's. I can't wait to get to know you better Emma, dear. Regina has told me next to nothing about you."

"I guess we have to fix that then?"

Kathryn laughs, "Oh definitely."

Cora and Kathryn walk into the kitchen and Regina rests her head on Emma's shoulder, "It's going to be a long night."

"At least I'm here with you," Emma replies leaning across to kiss her sweetly.

* * *

"I am so sorry," Regina says as they flop into bed, "I had no idea there'd be so many questions. God it was like dinner with the Riddler."

Emma laughs, "It wasn't that bad. Your mother could be a magazine interviewer."

"I'll pass that on," Regina replies with a groan. Emma smiles planting a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "She wasn't that bad – not as bad as I was expecting anyway. I think Kathryn asked more questions."

"She's been desperate for information," Regina says with a small smile, "So has my mother, though I suspect now they have enough to create some kind of government dossier. I'm surprised she didn't scare you away."

Emma smiles looking back at the dinner. She didn't think she would but she loved it. Yes there were a lot of questions and it felt a little on the interrogation side but she was meeting Regina's family and her best friend and it felt so right. Earlier this week they had their interview with the press. Now she's met Regina's mother. They're definitely a couple and it doesn't scare Emma at all.

In fact looking at Regina's face as she closes her eyes and falls against her pillow to relax Emma knows without a doubt that she is in love with Regina Mills.

Now she just needs to figure out a way to tell her.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter folks :'( _

_Thank you all for the response to the fic so far. Thank you very much to ineheram for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

A month.

It's been exactly one month since she first met Regina Mills and to Emma that is absolutely something worth celebrating. A monthaversary she had joked to Regina who laughed but smiled that beautiful, twinkly-eyes smile at her that told Emma that secretly Regina loved the idea too.

Emma knows tonight is the night to tell Regina how she feels and she hopes she's found the perfect way to tell her. It's through food that she fell in love with the brunette in the first place and she wants to celebrate that tonight. She pauses for a moment as she stares at the hastily scribbled down recipe and pokes her tongue out in concentration, of all the meals to screw up it cannot be this one.

She wants tonight to be perfect.

Emma smiles to herself as she works. She's never reached this kind of milestone with another person before. She knows some people might find it silly that she's that happy about dating for a month but for her it is a big deal. Regina is the only person she's met that she has fought to keep in her life and wanted to fight for. For Emma, this past month has been incredible and tonight is about celebrating more than knowing each other for a month. It's about celebrating love and happiness and the fact that they've found what they've been looking for all along.

Emma knows she has, she hopes Regina has too.

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. _She loves you_ Emma tells herself. They've not said the words to each other yet but Emma can tell. She can tell in the way Regina looks at her. She's used to people staring or doing their best to grab a glimpse of her but no-one looks at her the way Regina does. When Regina looks at her she feels like the only person in the world. There's an intensity to Regina's gaze that falls to reveal adoration, awe and desire. It's a look that sends a shiver through Emma and causes her heart to skip a beat because it makes her body come alive. It's a look that tells her more than words ever could – that Regina does love her.

She can tell in the way Regina holds her. When they snuggle together as they fall asleep Regina tucks her head into the crook of Emma's neck and either balls her fist into Emma's pyjama tank top or if they are naked she'll place her hand on Emma's hip and hold her close. In that embrace Emma can't help but feel their connection.

There's a lot of things that tell her Regina loves her. She doesn't know them all or have time right now to list them but it's okay because Emma hopes she has an entire future to find out all those little things.

She already knows why she loves Regina, not that she needs a reason. Even so, she has many reasons and cannot possibly give voice to them all but she'll damn sure try to make sure that when she finally says those three little words to Regina that her girlfriend will know them to be true. It won't take a script or a fancy speech, just the truth from her heart.

She has wealth. She has fame. According to the press she has it all. In spite of all that she knows there's only one thing Regina needs from her and it's the most important thing Emma has to give – love.

* * *

Regina smiles as she fluffs her hair. She's curled it for tonight before teaming it with a long black dress. She has no idea what Emma has planned for tonight and she cannot wait. At first she thought the idea of a monthaversary was funny and laughed but then she thought about it and realised that she wanted to celebrate as much as Emma does.

A month.

In the grand scheme of a life it may not seem like much but it is. For Regina it's incredible. She has never been with one person for a month nor has she wanted to until Emma. When Emma first walked onto the staircase and introduced herself Regina has no idea what was going to happen. She felt a spark and offered cooking lessons but didn't know where they would lead. She still doesn't know exactly where life will take them, all she does know is she wants it to take them together.

In a month they've shared cooking lessons, conversations, fashion shows, dates, a bed and their hearts. In a month Regina has fallen head over heels in love with Emma and god she wants Emma to know it. She's not said the words romantically in a long time and Regina thought they would scare her when she met someone worthy of them.

They don't.

There's a fluttering of nerves but she is not afraid. Her heart fell in love and she fell with it. She never expected to but now she has never been surer of anything in her life. There's no doubt in her mind that Emma is the one.

Before Emma she never knew how much she wanted. She had her job in the restaurant and she loved it, she still does and probably always will but she had convinced herself it was enough for her. How very wrong she was and how glad she is that she met Emma and opened her eyes to the truth. She wants so much more from her life now. She wants to spend her days and nights with another person and she's so happy that she knows who that person is.

Her father used to tell her about soulmates. He had theories about love and about how you have people in your life who are right for you, those who are wrong and the people you just choose because in your heart you know you need them in your life. She had never really believed that until Emma, it was only then that her heart chose another person for her. With Emma it was like a calling, two hearts tugging towards each other before they finally connected.

She's glad they did.

Her mother always told her about love but not in the same romantic way her father did. For her mother love was important but for what it could do. To Cora love was a gateway to power and stability etc. Regina agrees with her mother on one thing – that love is important for what it can do for a person but not in the sense of power or notoriety. What love does for a person is far greater than that because love creates happiness.

She smiles brightly at her reflection once more before twirling in her dress and reaching for her shoes. She's not normally a fancy dress kind of woman but tonight is an exception. Tonight is an anniversary, a milestone for them both and to Regina it definitely felt dress-worthy. She takes a deep breath knowing that tonight if the night to summon up her courage and tell Emma how she feels.

She hasn't said those three words in a very long time. Tonight that's going to change.

* * *

A knock at the door startles Emma and she takes a look around the room. The table is all set up with candles and a tablecloth, purchased specially for tonight. There are roses, lilies, orchids and daisies in the vase in the centre of the table. Their dinner is in the oven and god Emma prays that their date this evening is not interrupted by the smell of smoke or her fire alarm. She brushes her hands off on her brand new apron before pulling it off and smoothing out her white dress.

Emma yanks the tie out of her hair to let her curls flow down knowing how Regina likes it better down. She smiles as she pulls the door open and her grin grows wider upon seeing Regina. "Can I help you?" she asks with a teasing smile.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Perhaps I can help you. Are you by any chance interested in my range of heating supplies?"

Emma laughs before pulling Regina in for a kiss, "The only heating supply I need is you."

Regina chuckles into the kiss before giving Emma a look, "What?"

"Because you're cuddly and warm," Emma explains with an eye roll as she holds Regina close, "So I don't need heating supplies because you are a hot water bottle and snuggly body pillow rolled into one adorably hot package."

Regina grins, "God you're ridiculous."

"Yep," Emma replies, "And you put up with me for a whole month."

"I have," Regina says, "And hopefully I will put up with you for many more."

"So romantically put."

Regina smiles before leaning in to give Emma a long, loving kiss. She slides her hands around Emma's neck to slip her fingers through blonde curls as Emma's hands find her waist. They're lips brush together and she feels a giddy rush in her heart. They've kissed so many times before but Regina will never grow tired of the sensation it causes. Some of them drive her crazy with desire. Others are brief pecks that make her smile. This kiss though is her favourite, it's a slow, languid affair that keeps them connected for as long as possible and makes her feel cherished and loved.

"Okay," she says, "How about this – I want to spend every moment with you because whilst you're a pain and you can be ridiculous I find all of those things absolutely enchanting. Seriously you drive me crazy because I can't stop thinking about you and why wouldn't I want to spend all my months with you?"

Emma grins kissing her once more before looking at Regina, "You'd have to be mad."

"I would," Regina agrees before leaning up to kiss Emma again, "Happy Monthaversary."

"Happy Monthaversary," Emma replies with a bright smile on her face. They share another kiss before Emma leads Regina over to the table she's set up. Regina smiles at the set-up. No-one has ever set up a date like this for her before. She's been taken out to restaurants before but she prefers dates like this, personal, private moments wherein they make each other feel special.

She leans into Emma feeling her arms wrap around her from behind, "This is wonderful."

Emma grins, "Really?"

"Really," Regina repeats. Right down to the smallest detail it truly is lovely. The flowers are her favourites and the table is a perfect replica of the ones at her restaurant – a design she picked herself and loves. It shows her how well Emma knows her and for Regina it's another sign that this day is definitely one worth commemorating as their first major milestone, hopefully the first of many.

Emma bounces from one foot to the other with a mix of excitement and nerves, "Well then I hope you like the rest of the evening."

"I'm sure I will," Regina says. She knows she will just because of the effort Emma has put into this evening for the two of them.

Emma pulls out Regina's chair with a cheesy flourish and Regina chuckles before sitting down, "Am I getting the star treatment?" Emma grins giving Regina a quick peck on the cheek, "Only the best for you."

Regina smiles brightly at Emma's words before blushing and looking at the flowers. She reaches out for a daisy before twirling one in her fingertips. She plucks it from the bouquet and smiles as she smells the flower. She's always loved daisies. That one stems from her mother. No matter where they lived, her mother always made sure there were daisies. It was the one small personal touch Cora has in every place and Regina can't help but love them too.

Emma plucks the flower from Regina's hand and Regina pouts at her before Emma takes the flower and loops it into a brunette curl. Emma smiles kissing Regina again before grinning widely at her, "Beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

Regina can't keep the smile from her lips, "You're amazing."

Emma cocks her head to the side, "I don't know about that."

Regina quickly reaches for Emma's hand running her thumb over Emma's palm, "You are Emma. Trust me you absolutely are. You're an incredible person and you care so much for the people who matter to you. I may not know everything about you but I know enough to know that you Emma Swan are an amazing person to have in my life. I will always believe that."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Regina replies.

The oven timer dings and Emma exhales nervously before stepping away from Regina, "And that is dinner."

Regina looks up in surprise and happiness, "You cooked? For me?"

Emma nods, "Of course. I've wanted to cook for you since our first cooking lesson. You told me that people never really cook for you and to me that wasn't right. When you cook for people whether it's at work or just us, you put so much into it, you put your care, your passion and everything into that meal. When I ate that first meal and every other one I felt something I hadn't before, I felt at home. You gave me that feeling from a meal and I wanted to give you the same."

Regina blinks a touched tear away, "Thank you."

"You haven't tasted it yet," Emma says with a chuckle.

Regina smiles reassuringly squeezing Emma's hand in support, "I'm sure it will be fine. You were taught well," she says with a wink.

Emma smiles back before hurrying out to the kitchen. She opens the oven and smiles in relief upon seeing the dish look as it's supposed to. She pulls it out and takes a whiff and grins. _So far, so good_ she thinks hoping it tastes as good as it looks and smells. If this comes off well it will be her first successful solo meal and she wants it to go to Regina. She splits it up on the plates before garnishing it with basil and smiling at the presentation.

She picks up the plates before walking back towards the table. She sets one plate down next before Regina and then places her own down. _Now or never_ she thinks.

Regina smiles at the meal choice thinking back to that very first meeting. The lasagne takes her back to that day and she grins widely knowing why Emma chose it. It brings it all back full circle and that's what Regina hopes their life will be like, unbroken and everlasting. Food started their connection and she knows it will be a constant in their lives.

Regina takes a bite as Emma watches on. She smiles at the taste and feels the sensation Emma was describing. She feels loved and safe and as the food fills her belly she feels a sense of warmth in her heart that tells her she's at home. She meets Emma's gaze with a beaming smile, "It's wonderful."

"It is?" Emma asks with a hint of pride.

"It really is," Regina assures her.

Emma smiles nervously before dropping her fork. She fidgets with her hands before looking up to meet Regina's gaze, "I have something to tell you."

Regina frowns, "Should I be worried?"

"No," Emma says, "Definitely not. I have something really good to tell you. I made lasagne for a reason. It's what you made me that first night and I felt it was fitting because that lasagne started everything. When I ate that lasagne I had to know who made it. I just needed to know because it made me feel things I had never felt before. It led me to you and I've never felt a connection to another person so strongly as I did that night on the stairs. Tonight is a month since that night and whilst we may not have been officially dating for that long I know without a doubt that you are the one for me. Regina I love you. I love you more than I realised I could ever love another person. When I met you I realised things I never even knew I wanted. I love you."

Regina sets her fork down as she grins joyfully. She can't contain her happiness at Emma's words nor does she even want to. She looks into Emma's eyes and sees all she'll ever need to know. Her gaze flickers down to the lasagne before back up to Emma's, "I love you too."

"You do?"

"I do," Regina replies, "I love you. I've always been scared of love. It's caused me pain and I convinced myself I didn't need it. I let myself belief I had all I needed but I didn't. When I met you I woke up and realised how much I needed and wanted. I wanted so much more from my life and with you it all fell into place. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore. This month I followed my heart and I fell in love with you and I know that I will love you forever."

Emma smiles at her before leaning in for a long, languid kiss. It's full of love and tenderness and it's perfect for the moment. The kiss is sweet and soft and their hearts skip a beat at the sense of love and completion it brings.

They grin at each other as they eventually part before enjoying the meal that brought them together.

_And that's the end. _

_Thank you so much to ineheram for the original prompt. Thank you to everyone for reviewing, following, favouriting and reading the story. Hope you all enjoyed it :)_


End file.
